


Дневной охотник

by Karboni, XSha, Zaholustie_2020 (Zaholustie2019)



Series: Тексты G-PG [13]
Category: Original Work, Неуловимые мстители | The Elusive Avengers (Movies)
Genre: Co-workers, Drama, Explicit Language, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Non-Graphic Violence, Not Canon Compliant, Post-Canon, Post-World War II, Slice of Life, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Workplace Relationship
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:33:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22406506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karboni/pseuds/Karboni, https://archiveofourown.org/users/XSha/pseuds/XSha, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zaholustie2019/pseuds/Zaholustie_2020
Summary: В Сталегорск приезжает будущий директор дома культуры
Series: Тексты G-PG [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1610974
Comments: 7
Kudos: 36





	Дневной охотник

**Author's Note:**

> рабочая проза в поэтическом угаре

Сосед Моисею Ароновичу попался словоохотливый. Спросил, откуда родом, где воевал. Рассказал про семью, односельчан, председателя колхоза, замечательного хозяйственника, посоветовал купить валенки у Трофимыча, заверив, что уж Трофимыча в Почаевске, то бишь в Сталегорске, конечно, каждая тварь знает; и чуть не забыл указать нужную развилку, по которой идти Моисею Ароновичу до Почаевска, ну, то бишь Сталегорска, конечно, оставалось сущие пустяки. Километров двадцать, не больше.

— Стой! — крикнул он так заполошно, что Моисей вздрогнул от неожиданности. — Стой, Леха! Выходить приезжему-то!

Рейсовый газик фыркнул, выпустил клубы черного дыма и замер, вспахав носом подтаявший на обочине сугроб. Моисей грустно посмотрел на ботинки, пожелал попутчику хорошей дороги, закинул на спину заплечный мешок, взял в одну руку чемодан, в другую — привезенную из Ленинграда стопку книг, кивнул благодарно шоферу и уже хотел было вылезать, как встрепенулся дедок с переднего сиденья.

— Сынок, так ты в Почаевск? Вот удача, вот повезло! Слышь, возьми, отдай Кольке столовскому посылку, а то никак его не перехвачу, ни в Арханске, ни в Курагине, а в Сталегорск стар я ползти. У тебя ноги молодые, возьми! Он отблагодарит, хороший Колька парень. Татаринцев Колька, высокий такой.

— Каждая тварь знает, наверное, — Моисей грустно посмотрел на фанерный ящик, но отказывать старику не стал. Он же человек и Моисей человек, почему бы не помочь.

Проклял себя за благородное решение Моисей Аронович километра через три. Ему повезло, по дороге незадолго до него проехал грузовик, так что в месиве из грязи и снега виднелись две утрамбованные полосы, немного облегчавшие путь. Основная трасса к бывшему руднику и сталеплавильному заводу купцов Кулыгиных шла на севере — от крупного районного центра Лагинска. Но поезд до Лагинска ходил реже, чем до станции Будановская, а рейсовый автобус и вовсе отсутствовал. Или же так думал товарищ Цуханов из Министерства просвещения РСФСР, выписывая Моисею Ароновичу проездное удостоверение и желая как можно скорее приблизить его к благородной миссии ведения культмассовой работы среди рабочего класса Сталегорска.

— Преобразуйте, дорогой мой товарищ Гемгольц, в плане культурного развития, — напутствовал Цуханов. — И молодежь не забудьте, да. Её в особенности, — он оскалился совсем по-шакальи.

Моисей вздрогнул, кивнул, пообещал поднять культуру с колен, ну, хотя бы попытаться, и уехал в тот же день, ощущая себя беглецом, предателем и мессией одновременно.

Моисей Аронович очнулся от воспоминаний, встал с чемодана, подхватил его за веревку, засунул посылку под мышку, взял в ту же руку стопку книг и упорно направился вперед. Чего-чего, а упрямства ему было не занимать.

Через два часа хода Моисей Аронович ощущал себя примерно как прославленный тезка, водивший свой народ сорок лет по пустыне, исполненным надежды на чудо господне, поскольку собственные силы и вера в существование где-то места обетованного его покинули.

И тут судьба сжалилась над Моисеем Ароновичем. Дорога снова повернула, и он увидел огромный грузовик, застывший в сугробах, подобно гиппопотаму в дельте Нила, с разверстой для охоты пастью. Моисей ускорил шаг, удивляясь, как величественен и в то же время беспомощен окаменевший гигант, когда из его пасти вынырнул парень, облаченный лишь в измазанную соляркой майку, штаны армейского образца и кирзачи.

— Эй, босота! — радостно заорал парень. — Иди сюда! Вот, братик, повезло же, бля! Бля буду, повезло тебя встретить! Час с ним, проклятым, вожусь, братик, реально час! То в кабину, то под капот, то в кабину, то под капот. Бля буду, целый час как рыбка — туда-сюда, туда-сюда, не, ну не падла, а? Так-то он отличный, уникальный, вот не поверишь, на всю страну один, но йопта… Глохнет, стервь, вот что он глохнет? Эй, босота, ну что вот ты глохнешь? Я тебе мотор перебрал, ты не чихал даже! Бля буду, он не чихал, а тут раз — и все! Один на всю страну — и глохнет, падла! Илюха я.

Моисей моргнул:

— Моисей Аронович Гемгольц.

— Лезь в кабину, я тебе покажу, что жать и за что тянуть. Машину водишь?

— Форд приходилось. Давно.

— Повезло, братик! Сейчас ГАЗ поведешь… это у тебя что? Книги? Ты в училище преподавать к нам? Эй, босота, ну да я тебя в обиду не дам. Что ищешь? Подножку? Так ее Прянишников оторвал, вот сука, чуть не убил его, и не заварил пока. Подножку, в смысле. Чемодан у тебя как, хлипкий? Ну, на руки мне вставай, закину, готов?

Моисей кивнул, довольно ловко вскарабкался в кабину и осмотрелся.

Илюха поднялся на мыски и скомандовал:

— Педаль в пол, рычаг на себя и медленно отпускай. А я пошел искру вышибать. Ты, как только он взревет, жми на газ, не останавливайся, я отпрыгну. И двигай на пассажирское, понял?

Моисей кивнул, принял из рук нового знакомого вещи, подождал, пока тот скроется за капотом, и повторил распоряжения в точности. И еще раз, и еще.

Ничего не происходило.

Илюха, слегка помрачневший, заглянул в кабину:

— Эй, босота, ты плохо жмешь. Мы так никуда не уедем.

— Ну, давай, покажи как надо, — Моисей изогнул бровь и чуть подвинулся.

— Резко! Как за гашетку! И в то же время плавно… ну, говорю же, как за гашетку!

— Пулеметчик?

— Так точно! Давай, братик, нам до темноты отсюда выбраться надо, люди разные вокруг, а я тут застрял... — он запнулся — В общем, давай еще.

Моисей повторил еще три раза. Мотор даже чихнул задумчиво, но так и не ожил. Илюха со злости шандарахнул крышкой капота. Мотор чихнул еще раз, более осознанно. Товарищи по несчастью посмотрели друг на друга и, не сговариваясь, повторили попытку. ГАЗ взревел, чихнул, снова взревел. Илья мухой влетел в кабину, насадив Моисея Ароновича на жесткий угол посылки, выжал рычаг до верха, и машина медленно-медленно поползла на пригорок.

— Тулуп забыл, — Илья белозубо расхохотался. — Ладно, завтра все одно на станцию гнать, подберу. Как же мне жарко, бля, вот туда-сюда, как козлище какой! Помог, братик, вот помог, так помог! Ну, теперь часа за два до города домчим.

— Два? Как два? Мне сказали, двадцать километров, я уже шел четыре часа, а на машине…

— Это по прямой двадцать километров, а по дороге все пятьдесят будут. Горы, братик, привыкай! Коэффициент! — он снова рассмеялся и вытащил из-за зеркала пачку махорки: — Куришь?

— У меня есть, спасибо.

— Папиросы? Угости! У нас редко привозят, все больше табак, — Илья вытащил из протянутой пачки папиросу, ловко прикурил и дал огоньку Моисею, — что преподавать-то будешь?

— Я не преподавать. Я буду заведовать клубом и библиотекой.

— Ух ты! Вот только у нас нет ни того, ни другого. Сарай с кинобудкой — и все.

— Значит, сделаю, — Моисей Аронович посмотрел вокруг. Старые горы шумели зеленой хвоей, блестели снежными шапками, краснели пробивающейся сквозь белую пелену породой, стараясь показать себя приезжему с самой привлекательной стороны. — Обязательно сделаю.

— Молоток мужик. Тебе у нас понравится, — Илья одобрительно ткнул его в плечо, — все быстро привыкают.

— А ты отсюда на фронт ушел?

— Нет, из дома. Я москвич, с Кутузовской слободы, — шофер вытер нос ладонью, — но все быстро привыкают. Понимаешь?

Моисей Аронович кивнул. Теперь понял.

Единственной ровно приколоченной вывеской в Сталегорске была «Автобаза №1 Сталегорского металлургического комбината имени Героя Социалистического труда Обручева В.А.». База находилась на территории бывшего ипподрома, по периметру беговых дорожек стояли ГАЗы и ЗИСы, а в конюшнях располагалось несколько контор.

— Кулыгин, покойный, Алексей Демьяныч-то, лошадок очень любил. Но меру знал, — сообщил Моисею Ароновичу сухонький старик-сторож, — а сынок его, Никита Алексеич, через пьянку да лошадок завод по миру пустил. И семейство разорил. Мир его праху, хоть и последний мерзавец был. Да уж, много лет прошло. Так ты, милок, к кому?

— Мне нужна машина в Лагинск. Забрать библиотечный фонд.

— Машина — это к самому! — старик ткнул пальцем в красный кирпичный сарай с синей крышей и прикрепленным на коньке флюгером в виде лошадиной головы. — И ты держись поскромнее. Хозяин — человек военный, очень хамства не любит.

— Я тоже не люблю, — Моисей Аронович благодарно кивнул и зашагал в сторону нужного строения.

За неделю, проведенную в Сталегорске, он привык к месиву из грязи и снега под ногами и постоянному гулу стройки: реконструировали второй и третий цеха завода. Привык к тому, что большинство контор находилось в сараях, что найти нужного человека в городе невозможно, даже если тебе необходим паспортист или участковый милиционер. «Райское место, по сути», — улыбнулся своим мыслям Моисей, с удовольствием прошагал по чисто выметенной дорожке к красному зданию, толкнул дверь и оказался в светлой приемной, отделенной от остального помещения тонкой фанерной перегородкой.

За столом сидела суровая женщина за сорок с толстой светлой косой. Она курила самокрутку и медленно одним пальцем печатала на трофейном «Ундервуде» текст, периодически сверяясь с лежащей рядом тетрадкой, убористо исписанной фиолетовыми чернилами.

— Здравствуйте, вы к Петру Сергеевичу?

— Здравствуйте, мне сказали, что просить транспорт нужно у начальника автобазы. Я от министерства просвещения, вот мои документы.

— К Петру Сергеевичу, стало быть. Пять минут подождите, он у завхоза.

— Понятно, — Моисей облизнул губы и приготовился долго ждать, однако ровно через пять минут входная дверь хлопнула и в помещение влетел невысокий широкоплечий мужчина в белом тулупе.

Он обжег Моисея Ароновича взглядом и протянул широкую ладонь:

— Ко мне? Овечкин, Петр Сергеевич, а вас как зовут?

— Гемгольц. Моисей Аронович.

Моисею стало жарко. Он встречал такие экземпляры редко и каждый раз старался быстро угадать, какой тип огненного демона заключен под обыденной личиной человека: тот, что способен испепелить неосторожного встречного или согреть и очистить его душу благодатным огнем.

— Что, простите? — переспросил он, отвлекшись на свои мысли.

Хозяин автобазы смотрел на него внимательно, с едва заметным вежливым нетерпением:

— Я сказал, что мне очень приятно. Очень. Прошу, проходите в мой кабинет. Ксения, закончила список деталей?

— Почти, Петр Сергеевич. Когда уже Вася выйдет? Я час потратила на адскую машинку!

— Завтра, сказал, — Петр Сергеевич поморщился. — «Дайте мне настоящую машину! Я хочу водить!» Таких, кто водить может, у меня целая автобаза. А приказ напечатать без тридцати ошибок на страницу — один Вася, да вон Прянишников, но у меня от него голова болит.

— У всех болит, — Ксения перекинула косу за спину, протянула начальству список и сняла висевший на стуле полушубок. — Пойду посмотрю, почему Илюшкин уникум глохнет. Он говорит, мотор перебирал несколько раз, сцепление проверил, ось смазал — глохнет зараза. Сама посмотрю.

— Жаль будет, если что серьезное, на других машинах к станции не проедешь. Так, что это я? Проходите, Моисей Аронович, дел невпроворот.

Помещение было маленьким. Стол, кресло, два стула. Не походил кабинет на привычные начальственные хоромы с огромными столами для совещаний, портретами, рядами кресел. Впрочем, не был и убогим, как логово главы отстающего села, с колченогой мебелью и продавленным диваном. Все здесь выглядело крепким, уверенным и немного старомодным, словно зеркалило гостеприимного хозяина.

— Моисей Аронович, вы меня совсем не помните?

Моисей от неожиданности захлопал ресницами:

— Простите?

— Садитесь, — хозяин сел, спокойно положил руки на стол и уставился на Моисея Ароновича, прожигая его до костей. — Мы с вами встречались в Лондоне, я вел дела с вашим отцом по дипломатической части. Правда, вам лет десять было. Не помните?

Моисей сжался, внезапно почувствовав, как жар сменился мокрым ознобом.

— Я? Нет. Я после войны лежал в больнице. Плохо помню Лондон. Я многое из той жизни плохо помню.

Его собеседник встал, налил из чайника стакан воды и протянул Моисею:

— Извините. Я не подумал, что воспоминания могут вас расстроить. Перейдем к делу.

— Нет, это вы меня простите. Мой отец жив, и семья, хоть мы редко общаемся, мне приятно думать, что у них пока все хорошо.

— И им, поверьте мне, приятно знать, что пока все хорошо у вас.

Моисей сглотнул.

— То, что я здесь… Вы имеете к этому какое-то отношение?

— Самое непосредственное. Когда-то Арон Самуилович помог мне. Долг платежом красен.

— Если бы вы были должны мне, я бы поблагодарил, — Моисей закусил губу, — но я бы хотел, чтобы в дальнейшем наши отношения строились на моих личных качествах. Вы меня понимаете?

— И вы абсолютно правы. Но это невозможно, — пламя плеснулось в темных глазах собеседника, — я буду помогать вам, если решу, что вы этого достойны, и буду мешать, если мне того захочется. Кстати, на вашем месте я бы устроил скандал главе горсовета. Ну в самом деле, что за дом культуры в бывшем хлебном лабазе?

— А я устроил, — Моисей Аронович поднялся, — он согласился и отдал мне усадьбу Кулыгиных. Я очень гордился своей победой, ровно до того момента, как ее увидел.

Петр Сергеевич расхохотался.

— Гениальное решение! Мало того, что на отшибе, что там нет дверей и окон, что в усадьбе, по уверениям старожилов, водится нечистый и духи семьи Кулыгиных, не работает отопление, держали свиней, пока здание принадлежало интернату, так там в прошлом году еще и крышу разобрали над залом! Вам повезло, Моисей Аронович, поздравляю.

— В зале я устрою обсерваторию. Людям полезно смотреть на звезды.

— Вы романтик, Моисей Аронович, но я согласен. Всем полезно смотреть на звезды. Дам вам машину, подходите сюда завтра в пять утра. С вами Валентин Прянишников поедет, тоже романтик. До свидания, Моисей Аронович.

Моисей обрадовался, и был доволен ровно до того момента, как утром его встретил высокий нескладный парень, который выплюнул бычок и протянул руку со словами: «Еврейчик? А я нет».

После поездки в Лагинск Моисей Аронович долго думал, что ужаснее: здание его нового дома культуры, или новый знакомый Валентин Прянишников. Но к однозначному решению так и не пришел.

Паспортистка посмотрела на Моисея Ароновича поверх очков и скомандовала:

— Стул-то возьмите, сидеть будете не меньше часа.

Моисей Аронович огляделся, но вокруг никаких свободных стульев не заметил.

— Найдите и возвращайтесь с ним, чай, без документов не убежите.

Стол, за которым оформляли бумаги, стоял в широком тамбуре у лестницы, ведущей на второй этаж большого барака, входная дверь в котором, казалось, не закрывалась вовсе. По ногам сифонило сырым сквозняком, половицы скрипели под сапогами ожидавших своей очереди рабочих. Отделение милиции, паспортный стол, секретариат и парторг делили меж собой один барак, и народу в нем, несмотря на будний день, была уйма.

Группа недавно прибывших в Сталегорск трудяг мялась у двери в секретариат, где выдавали направления в общежитие. Подобное направление неделю назад выдали и Моисею Ароновичу, с одним лишь отличием — в сером квитке аккуратным почерком было выведено «ул. К.Маркса, 2, к2, к4», что, как выяснилось позднее, означало выделение для заведующего домом культуры комнаты 4 в квартире номер 2. Крошечная комнатушка с узким одностворчатым окном, выходившим на огороды, была лучшим вариантом, который мог быть предоставлен работнику культуры. Вся изба — огромная и горбатая, почти черная, с подслеповатыми глазками маленьких окошек — напомнила Моисею Ароновичу старого медведя.

Поиски стула завели Моисея Ароновича в отделение милиции. Лавка в приемной была занята папками и стопками бумаги, перед которой топтался тощий невысокий человек в бухгалтерских нарукавниках. Осматривая макулатуру, он нервно почесывал просвечивающий сквозь жидкие русые пряди затылок и вздыхал:

— Шестьдесят да по восемь. Ох, хосспади. Да еще по пять, ты ж смотри, хосспади… Наденька, должно быть еще!

Дверь кабинета отворилась и в проем выглянула, очевидно, та самая Наденька, к которой обращался бухгалтер.

— Степан Аркадьевич, пусто! А вам что, мужчина? — спросила она, заметив наблюдавшего за ними Моисея Ароновича.

Сообразив, что ему, собственно, ничего, поскольку стульев в приемной не было, Моисей все же не мог оторвать от женщины взгляда. Привалившись плечом к косяку, она стояла и рассматривала его в ответ. Казалось, она взвесила все достоинства Моисея Ароновича, распотрошив и вытащив наружу все его мужское, что было спрятано под одежкой гражданина и культурного человека. Моисей сглотнул и сухим языком проворочал:

— Стула нет? Здравствуйте.

— Нет, нет. Идите.

Чувствуя себя глупо, чего не случалось уже давно, Моисей Аронович двинулся дальше. На втором этаже он уже легко дышал и совершенно позабыл острое впечатление от бесцеремонного женского взгляда. Свободный стул нашелся в коридоре. Моисей Аронович снес его вниз и поставил у паспортного стола.

— Что-то не торопились вы, — недовольно заметила паспортистка.

Спустя полчаса в паспорте гражданина Гемгольца стояла печать о том, что этот самый гражданин прописан в городе Сталегорске. Также ему была выдана небольшая картонная книжечка, служившая удостоверением, что прописанный в Сталегорске Гемгольц М.А. занимает должность заведующего домом культуры им. Красного Октября и библиотекой.

Моисей Аронович вышел на крыльцо и прикурил. Пересохшее горло продрало тяжестью первой затяжки.

— Ты, Мишенька, обрати внимание, голубчик, что всем зверятам зимой в лесу очень голодно. Почти так же, как ребятам, которые не ведут себя прилежно.

— Ребятам есть что поесть!

Из-за угла показалась весьма элегантная дама, ведущая за руку замызганного оборвашку. Моисею показалось странным, что у такой опрятной бабушки до того неухоженный внук.

— Это, Мишенька, если они не убегают в лес. А если убегают, то голодают там и скитаются. Лучше ко мне убегай, маленький.

— А вы заругаетесь!

— Когда это я ругалась?

Пацанчик замолчал, вспоминая когда, а дама тем временем уже подвела его к крыльцу. Словно очнувшись, мальчик стал выкручивать руку и пятиться.

— Не пойду я туда! Пустите, Милаборисна!

— Мы же есть будем. Почему же не пойти?

— Меня потом батьке отдадут!

— Это мы еще посмотрим, — заявила дама и втолкнула мальчишку в барак. — Только если он исправится, — добавила она, проходя следом.

Моисей Аронович докурил и потушил папиросу в жестянке с водой.

Дверь барака с грохотом распахнулась, и мальчишка, которого только что привели, выскочил на крыльцо.

— Стой, Мишенька!

Моисей Аронович схватил парня за воротник и не отпускал, пока его провожатая, отдуваясь, не прибежала следом.

— Спасибо вам, молодой человек!

Моисей вручил извивающегося Мишеньку даме, та прижала парня к себе и заулыбалась.

— А вы же, верно, директор нашего дома культуры? Как мы все надеемся, что в ближайшее время у нас будут и концерты, и лекции!

— Приложу все усилия, но насчет ближайшего времени не пообещаю. Многое предстоит сделать.

— Мы будем терпеливо ждать. Всем отделением! — уверила дама.

— Отделением, — повторил Моисей, разбираясь в услышанном.

— Милиции.

— Батьке сдадите, знаю я… — напомнил о себе Мишенька.

— Не сдадим! — уверенно заявила дама, втолкнула Мишеньку в темное чрево кишащего людьми барака, захлопнула за ним дверь, оставшись на крыльце вместе с Моисеем Ароновичем и явно желая продолжить беседу.

Понимая это, он прикурил новую папиросу и вежливо улыбнулся.

— Людмила Борисовна. — Дама стащила перчатку и протянула ладонь для рукопожатия.

— Очень приятно. Я так понял, вы в отделении милиции работаете?

— Все верно! Нас сюда всем отделом Валерий Михайлович привез. Все четверо и он, прямо из Москвы сюда переехали.

— Далеко же вас занесло.

— А вы к нам откуда?

— Из Ленинграда.

— Значит, у вас с нашим Николаем, директором столовой, будет много тем для бесед, а то и общие знакомые отыщутся!

Было в голосе Людмилы Борисовны что-то мягкое, словно молоко лилось в крынку, таким бы голосом сказки читать, подумал Моисей Аронович. Он начал было размышлять, какую должность в отделении милиции занимает его новая знакомая, почтенный возраст которой, скорее всего, исключал возможность оперативной работы. Но вскоре узнал даже то, о чем еще не успел задуматься.

— Это прекрасно, что к нам едет молодежь! Я приветствую, что юноши вроде вас, готовые развивать города и села, готовые уехать с насиженных мест, появляются в Сталегорске! Знаете, Моисей, я уже приняла Сталегорск, как родной, а ведь родилась и всю жизнь проработала в Москве. У нас была образцовая работа с сиротами, с неблагополучными ребятами. Сколько выросло и стало замечательными людьми! А вы женаты?

— Нет.

— И невесты нет? — вздохнула Людмила Борисовна.

— Увы, — развел руками Моисей Аронович.

— У нас в Сталегорске, к сожалению, весьма однородный контингент. Женщины у нас — редкие птицы, а уж детишки, — она кивнула в сторону барака с загнанным туда Мишенькой, — их и того меньше. Но надежда есть! — Людмила Борисовна тепло улыбнулась и потрепала Моисея по плечу. — Не отчаивайтесь, мой дорогой! Вскоре обещают открыть производство легкой промышленности, пришлют фабричниц! Надо лишь восстановить завод, потом построить фабрику. А там город разовьётся. Поликлиники, опять же, нет у нас, только фельдшер работает. А если, скажем, зуб заболел или аппендицит — это надо в Лагинск, у нас никак. У вас же аппендицит вырезан, надеюсь?

Моисей Арнонович сокрушенно покачал головой. Ему было жаль разочаровывать свою собеседницу, но невесты у него не было, а вот аппендицит как раз имелся.

— Все будет хорошо, — уверила его Людмила Борисовна. — Убеждена, что здоровье у вас крепкое. Здесь дохлякам делать нечего.

В подтверждение ее слов ветер, до этого довольно слабый, метнулся, обдавая Моисея Ароновича простудной зябкостью, заскрипел калиткой и тревожно затеребил ветки кустов у забора.

— Удачи вам во всем! — Людмила Борисовна вновь пожала ему руку. — Взгляды нашего коллектива обращены на вас!

Моисей Аронович тут же вспомнил, как его рассматривала Надежда.

— Благодарю!

Они распрощались. Направляясь домой, в маленькую комнату на втором этаже черной избы, Моисей размышлял о том, что для Дома культуры оформит подписку на «Науку и жизнь», а вот на «Работницу» пока не станет.

— Мудак редкостный он. Скучно ему, видите ли! — здоровенный лысый мужик в кирзовых сапогах, белом халате и солдатской шинели, наброшенной на плечи, зло выбросил окурок и тут же полез за новой папиросой. — У него жена на сносях, а он, гнида, думает не о том, что ей нельзя волноваться, или как он будет обеспечивать своего ребенка, чтобы книжки там, игрушки, все лучшее, чтоб в театр не раз в год, а каждый месяц… что смотришь? А если душа требует? А он — нет, блядь, скучно! На войне, блядь, ему весело, — лысый размял тонкую бумагу, затянулся, затем огляделся, отломил с низкой крыши столовой сосульку и засунул в рот, словно леденец.

Его собеседник, плечистый светловолосый бородач, согласно кивнул и обернулся на скрип снежной каши под ботинками Моисея Ароновича.

— Здравствуйте. Вы товарищ Татаринцев?

Бородач отрицательно помотал головой.

— Я, — неожиданно приятно улыбнулся лысый, — а ты кто?

Моисей моргнул, шагнул вперед и взял собеседника за рукав:

— Я тот, кто две недели сбился с ног, пытаясь ухватить за край плаща неуловимого любимца Диониса. В оригинале — Аполлона, но Дионис к высокому искусству кулинарии подходит лучше. Простите, не удержался.

— Мой плащ! — в ответ лысый стянул шинель и сунул в руки чуть опешившему Моисею Ароновичу. — Чему обязан я высокой чести быть обнаруженным в столь захолустном месте?

Бородач хлопнул в ладоши и протянул руку в сторону Моисея, как сделал бы судья на боксерском поединке, или лектор, предоставляя слово оппоненту.

— Почтенный старец оказал мне честь, вручив пакет, и наказал престрого доставить ценный груз до вашего порога.

— Стоп, стоп, стоп! Слишком много чести в двух строках, да? Но ты все равно неплохо рифмуешь, парень, придешь к нам в кружок?

— Польщен! Так здесь, в Сталегорске, существует союз поэтов?

Бородач кивнул, лысый смутился, отбросил сосульку и ласково потрепал Моисея по воротнику пальто.

— Союз поэтов красиво звучит. Но у нас скорее токовище. Все выясняем, кто у нас поэт, а кто рифмоплет. Я Колян. Но все Раптором зовут.

— Раптором?

Колян хмыкнул,

— История — позор один, да тебе ее все равно разболтают. В часть к нам генерал Буханцев приезжал, когда из Смоленска фрицев выбили. Капитан в полевом госпитале лежал, вызвал меня, отнеси, говорит, мой рапорт. Вручишь — и назад, расскажешь, что и как. А меня будто замкнуло. Прихожу — товарищ генерал, разрешите обратиться, раптор капитана Букина. Он смотрит на меня с ухмылочкой и говорит, вижу, мол, что не виктим. Свита хохочет, а я понимаю, пошутил он, а подпевалы над моей оговоркой ржут, не над его шуткой. И пока я тормозил, он бумагу забрал и говорит: «Свободен, младший лейтенант Раптор». И все, приклеилось.

— Хищник. Ты сказал, что ты хищник капитана, а он — что сразу понял, ты — не жертва.

— Да узнал уже, — Колян забрал шинель и ткнул в сторону столовой, — подходи к восьми, познакомишься с нашей культурной жизнью. Да, забыл, вот он — Милан.

— Моисей Аронович.

— Милан — не прозвище, имя его.

Бородач согласно кивнул.

— Милан Аланович Камсаев. Опер наш.

— Мне очень приятно, — Моисей несколько растерялся, немых оперативников он видел впервые. Все предыдущие известные ему экземпляры были людьми громкими.

Милан прижал руку к сердцу.

— А посылка? Я ее дома оставил, не надеялся, что встречу сегодня.

— Вечером пойдем тебя провожать, заберу.

— Ты тоже поэт? — осторожно спросил Моисей Аронович у бородача, не особо рассчитывая на ответ.

Милан сморщился.

— Он за порядком следит. А то парни у нас горячие, прошлый раз спорили, у кого тоньше лирика, у Маяковского или Есенина, чуть поножовщиной не закончилось.

— А ты как же?

— Я? За Маяковского, — Коля потер шею, — чуть ухо мне, мудила, не отгрыз, повезло, что мелкий.

— Кто?

— Да Васька. Блин, а я вот не подрасчитал, ухнул кулаком, он и слетел с копыт, но говорят, уже притащился на работу и пишет про мою столовую фельетон! — Раптор потряс кулаком в сторону автобазы.

Милан выразительно плюнул на ладонь и растер ее другой рукой.

— Да ну, связываться с говном, вот перестану пускать на собрания и все, пусть грузовикам свои вирши читает, олух! А ты приходи, брат, — Колян выкинул окурок, сгреб друга за плечи и потащил в сторону дверей, по пути продолжив разговор, прерванный Моисеем Ароновичем:

— И что меня бесит, Милан, выбора у него, видите ли, нет! При его-то деньжищах! Либо на войну, либо постылая жена. Африка не изучена, Америка, Австралия, науке любой мозгов не хватало, но нет, блядь! Аустерлиц и точка, как есть мудак…

Моисей почесал переносицу. Голова внезапно зашумела в такт раскачивающимся ветвям елок. Он зачерпнул немного снега, потер виски и направился к усадьбе Кулыгиных, заканчивать смету самого необходимого для ремонта. Тридцать четыре альбомных листа, заполненных убористым почерком, выдавали в нем неисправимого романтика и мечтателя, но запасной список из двух страниц говорил, что, несмотря на свое прекраснодушие, был Моисей человеком весьма практичным.

На встречу с творческой интеллигенцией Сталегорска в лице избранных любимцев Апполона и его муз Моисей Аронович опоздал. К вечеру неожиданно ударил мороз, а на вопрос о дровах хозяин квартиры проводил его во двор и любезно указал в сторону поленницы. Дрова Моисею Ароновичу сразу не понравились. Крохотная печурка, стоявшая в его комнате, подавилась бы любым из этих сосновых бревен. Все бы заволокло дымом, заполыхал бы библиотечный фонд, который Моисей хранил под кроватью. Загорелись бы газеты, служившие занавесками, сам Моисей так и не проснулся бы, и поутру его кости смели бы в совок и выкинули, как самого неудачливого в мире директора дома культуры.

Моисей Аронович проклял буйное воображение, поразмыслил и принял решение нарубить дров. Топор был для него предметом инородным, но, обратившись к историческому опыту человечества, Моисей Аронович рассудил, что восемьдесят процентов людей, умеющих рубить дрова, рубили их когда-то в первый раз. Эксперимент вышел неоднозначным, но плюсом было, что Моисей чудом сохранил руки и ноги, вовремя поняв, что дрова — не его призвание. Минусом стало пострадавшее самолюбие, ибо отправившись к хозяину за помощью, он нашел только его пожилую мать, которая ласково попросила «милка» не беспокоиться, идти по своим делам, а она уж горожанишку жопорукинького не обидит, наколет дровишек, чай, дело плевое.

Моисей Аронович благодарил, каялся, и в результате вызвался сходить несколько раз к колодцу, благо, с переноской тяжестей у него проблем не было. По крайней мере, он так считал, пока не увидел двадцатилитровые деревянные кадки, которые принесла старуха.

Дотащив последнюю кадку, Моисей посмотрел на стенные часы, охнул и побежал в столовую.

Табачный дым окутал помещение серой ватой, стулья сдвинули в круг, на стойке раздачи высилась дымящаяся кастрюля с кофе, прозрачная бутыль, полная мутной жидкости и миска с солеными огурцами. На единственном подносе лежали ломти серого хлеба миллиметровой толщины. Все это богатство закрывал спиной бородатый Милан, время от времени хмуривший брови в сторону подходивших слишком близко гостей. Видно было, что поэтов терзал голод не только творческий.

Когда Моисей вошел, стоявший в кругу невзрачный паренек как раз раскланялся, благодаря за пару-тройку жидких хлопков, и сел на стул. Слушатели зевали. Глубоко презираемый Моисеем Валентин Прянишников, внезапно оказавшийся одним из талантов Сталегорска, не сводил с Милана преданных глаз и плотоядно облизывался. Илюха Кутузов полулежа внимательно изучал потолок. Раптор увлеченно подсчитывал что-то в небольшом пухлом блокноте. Остальные творцы были Моисею Ароновичу незнакомы.

— Кто еще хочет нас удивить? — Николай внезапно поднял голову и прекратил писать.

Моисей Аронович шагнул вперед, но сказать ничего не успел.

— Я, накопилось, знаете ли.

— Вась, может, не будешь бисер метать, — лениво протянул Валентин, повернул голову и радостно оскалился, увидев Моисея Ароновича, даже прекратил смотреть на стойку. А вот слюной капать почему то не перестал: — Да ладно! Сама культура нас почтила в лице Сима, Хама и Яфета!

— Валька, извинись, — рыкнул Раптор, — сам ты хамло первостатейное.

— Да, ладно, Колян, отвяжись, это я от восторга.

— Вы будете обсуждать пришлого типчика или меня слушать? — окрысился невысокий тощий Вася, носивший прическу, как у слегка подранного кошками композитора Бетховена.

— Говори, — сев на свободный стул, Моисей Аронович величественно кивнул, сложил руки на груди и изобразил на лице вежливое ожидание, чуть сдобренное готовностью к серьезному разочарованию.

Василий вытащил из-под свитера толстую тетрадь и обвел присутствующих полным осуждения взором:

— Я написал небольшую поэму, поднимающую серьезные гностические вопросы, но поскольку вы способны оценить только рифму типа «розы — козы», а не глубину и метафоричность моих строф, читать ее здесь некому.

— Йопта! Вот радость-то! Эй, босота, ты все умные слова зараз вывалил, или еще чо вспомнишь?

— Вот из-за таких быдлованов, как ты, Кутузов, развитие поэзии в нашем регионе стремится к нулю. Так вот, и хотя я изящно раскрыл тему Демиурга… правда, Валентин?

— Раскрыл, — Валька лыбился Моисею Ароновичу, кокетливо раскачиваясь на стуле, — как вы, уважаемый еврейчик, так бровку домиком взметаете, научите на досуге, а?

— Мне не нравится, когда кто-то прет на моих друзей, — угрожающе процедил Раптор, — захлопни пасть, Прянишников!

— А ты мешаешь мне говорить о стихах, — обвиняюще ткнул в Коляна пальцем Васька, — хотя десять минут назад тебе не нравилось, как кто-то перебивал поэтический мусор из уст Березкина!

— Мои стихи не мусор! Хотя не уверен… — стушевался вдруг предыдущий оратор.

— Хватит, — Моисей Аронович стукнул себя по ляжкам, — почитаете мне потом, товарищ Березкин, я выскажу компетентное мнение и обращу ваше внимание на слабые места. А вы продолжайте, уверен, что вы написали концептуальное дерьмо, рассуждая, дух ли заключен в материю, или какова природа зла. Но говорите, мы больше не станем вас перебивать.

Василий побледнел и зловеще оскалился:

— Смею спросить, с какого, простите, перепуга, вы решили, что моя поэма — дерьмо?

— Зато концептуальное, йопта! — Илюха показал Моисею Ароновичу большой палец.

— А почему вы, Василий, оскорбили коллег, предположив, что мы неспособны оценить всю прелесть ваших стихов? — Моисей Аронович вежливо подался к оппоненту.

— Потому что я коллег знаю, а вы меня — нет!

— И вы меня нет, — Моисей Аронович с сожалением откинулся на спинку стула, — вы закончили?

— Вась, да ты что, после обидки кончать? Уделай его шедевром из последнего, — Валентин наслаждался действом, даже забыл про хлеб и огурцы.

Вася зашипел, как проткнутый баллон, сцепил тонкие пальцы в замок и принялся читать, слегка покачиваясь согласно внутреннему ритму:

— За заводью земля заледенела

Завьюжила заимку злая злоба

Забыл закат златую зелень зорь

Затмил злокозненный загробную утробу.

— Йопта, а почему утроба не на «З»? — по Илье чувствовалось, что смысл стиха от него ускользнул, а последнее слово еще и разочаровало.

— Форма — ничего так, а смысл — фуфел какой-то, — Раптор разжал пальцы, — шестнадцать слов на З. Можно еще повспоминать.

— Злоба и зорь — не рифмы, — процедил злопамятный Березкин.

Вася и Прянишников грустно и понимающе переглянулись.

— Занудно, злобно, зыбко, зряшно, змееподобно, злополучно, заучно и заумно. Скучно. — Моисей Аронович чувствовал себя, как кулик на болоте.

— Как он тебя умыл, Васенька, а? Не постеснялся несуществующее слово вставить, эдакий рифмаплетивец! — ржанул Валентин.

Васенька сжал кулаки.

— Стоп! Если хоть кто-то еще раз что-то грохнет в моей столовой, — Раптор поднялся, — я его самого грохну.

— Мир! — согласно кивнул Моисей Аронович. — Я предлагаю, как только закончится ремонт усадьбы, перенести ваши встречи туда. Коле не придется каждый раз помещение восстанавливать, а там сделаем комнату без мебели, представляете — постелем матрасы, прибьем к потолку светильники — и все!

— Хрен тебе! На хуя мне сдался твой дом культуры! Валька, пойдем! Что? Остаешься? С этими? — Вася вылетел из столовой, раздраженно хлопнув дверью.

— Что на Ваську нашло, а? Йопта, он обычно в драку лезет, а тут сдрыснул. Эй, босота, что он?

— Матрасы это хорошо, это мне нравится, — Валентин сузил глаза, — фантазия рисует такие возможности для чтения, и не только стихов. И не только чтения. Да вы затейник, Моисей Аронович.

Моисей пожал плечами и посмотрел на Николая.

— Согласен, идея годная. Сегодня-то все тихие, а так я устал на свои деньги посуду закупать, что только не разбивали здесь. — Раптор грозно оглядел притихших творцов: — Выпьем?

Милан кивнул и принялся наполнять стаканы.

Расходились поздно ночью.

Раптор зевал, клял себя, что опять засиделись, а ему завтра в пять утра уже завоз принимать. Поэты столпились у вешалки, разбирая тулупы и телогрейки. Валентин, первым доставший свои вещи, заботливо поинтересовался:

— А еврейчик-то сам до дома дойдет? Боюсь, что не дойдет, совсем себя растеряет.

— Ваша забота, Валентин, направлена не в то русло, побеспокойтесь о том, чтобы не потеряться самому, — Моисей Аронович надевал ушанку, натягивая ее как можно глубже на лоб.

— Провожу его, чтобы не обидел никто. А то могут обидеть! — настаивал Валентин

— Я иду к нему посылку забирать, — отрезал Николай, — не ёрзай, Прянишников, у тебя завтра рабочий день тоже в пять начинается.

— А чо ты моё время считаешь? — начал скандалить Валентин, и Моисей Аронович отметил, как тот аж позеленел и раздулся, как жаба.

Впрочем, Прянишников осекся, едва Милан молча, но выразительно похлопал его по плечу и указал в сторону двери.

Ночи в Сталегорске были ледяные и невыносимо темные. После теплого света столовой хотелось протереть глаза и проморгаться, найдя в черном провале улицы хоть какие-то проблески огня. Но город спал, и даже фонари уже погасили. Моисей Аронович остановился у выхода, давая глазам привыкнуть. Раптор гремел ключами и толкал дверь плечом, пытаясь закрыть. Вскоре из темноты стали проступать сизые очертания снежных заносов по бокам протоптанной дороги, небо казалось теперь светлее домов, и пейзаж вокруг приобрел едва различимые контуры.

— Пошли, холодрыга какая. Вот говорят, что Прянишников талантливый, но как по мне, то даже не крыша у него прохудилась, а нет в нем стержня. Какой-то он весь… без основания человек, — рассуждал Раптор под скрип снега под ногами.

— Думаю, он жаба, — кивнул Моисей Аронович.

— А? Что говоришь?

— Мне определенного сказать о нем нечего. Стихов я его не слышал, — ответил Моисей Аронович, продвигаясь за Раптором по заснеженной дороге в сторону улицы Маркса.

— Милок, милок!

Моисей сел и с трудом открыл глаза. За окном — темень, сердце колотится словно ненормальное, лицо мокрое, а рядом с кроватью застыла белая фигура. Моисея затрясло.

— Ты кричал, милок, так кричал! Весь дом чуть не перебудил, приснилось что, родненький? Война?

Моисей натянул на себя тонкое серое одеяло и произнес, с трудом ворочая языком:

— Нет, Прасковья Ефимовна, нет. Не помню.

— Вот, водички выпей, болезный. Студеная водичка-то.

— Спасибо, Прасковья Ефимовна, извините.

— Ну ничего, ничего, — старушка горестно покачала головой и вышла из комнаты.

Моисей в два глотка выхлебал воду, поставил стакан под койку и закрыл глаза. Он не врал, сон был завален черной гранитной плитой, из-под которой не пробивалось ни ниточки воспоминания, и Моисей точно знал, что это хорошо, это единственное, что гарантирует ему спокойствие и безопасность. Он вздохнул. Ночной отдых закончился, нужно одеться и заняться библиотекой, уборкой, стройматериалами… все равно чем, лишь бы успокоиться. Хотя зачем? Он вроде не взволнован, только сердце шумно бухает, готовое проломить ребра. Моисей сполз с кровати, кое-как оделся и решил составить план усадьбы, отметив распределение помещений после ремонта.

Снег приятно хрустел под валенками. Острый, словно меч янычара, серп месяца готовился проколоть снежное облако, ели осыпали Моисея Ароновича невесомой серебряной пылью, и тот потихоньку успокоился. Он натряс себе с ближней ветви колючей клоунской пудры, вытер лицо и зашагал вверх, к чернеющей у подножья горы Ибыти усадьбе Кулыгиных.

В дневном свете было бы видно, что здание усадьбы выкрашено оптимистичной желтой краской, но в ночной темноте свет фонаря выхватывал иные детали: облезший и местами прогнивший портик, лихорадочный блеск кое-где оставшихся стекол, запавшие от времени оконные рамы, оскал щербатого крыльца, на котором не хватало ступеней.

Моисей Аронович обстучал от снега выданные жалостливой хозяйкой валенки, достал ключ, который ему торжественно вручили в кабинете парторга сразу по приезде, и поднялся к высокой двустворчатой двери.

Тяжелый замок поддался не сразу, но в конце концов, облегченно клацнув, раскрылся и упал в ладонь. Дверь заскрипела. Моисею Ароновичу показалось, будто ее надсадный стон перебудит сейчас весь Сталегорск. Когда последнее эхо растворилось в предрассветном воздухе, новый директор еще несуществующего дома культуры ступил на вверенную ему территорию.

Внутри оказалось так же снежно, как и снаружи. Потолок над круглым вестибюлем отсутствовал. На черных досках, бывших когда-то паркетными, лежал огромный сугроб.

«Вестибюль — потолок, пол, смазать петли» — написал в тетради Моисей Аронович, поставив железнодорожный фонарь на широкие перила парадной лестницы.

Фонарь этот когда-то подарил Моисею его товарищ Витя Небейглаз. В довесок к фамилии глаза у Вити были круглые, как медяки, да и блестели таким же твердым металлическим блеском. Витя придумывал едкие дерзкие анекдоты и рассказывал их всем, кто готов был слушать. Моисей помнил его сверкающий вставными зубами раскатистый смех и будто смазанные машинным маслом, больно бьющие шутки, похожие на метко брошенные камни. «Я его у фрица отнял, — говорил он про фонарь, — он его с собой ссать носил, без него ни хуя не мог найти!».

Витя давно потерял голову, а фонарь, который, по его словам, принадлежал фрицу, остался у Моисея, и теперь просверливал темноту медным глазом.

Поднявшись по парадной лестнице, гость будущего дома культуры по идее должен был попасть в актовый зал, служивший центральной гостиной.

Здесь можно было обустроить сцену для театрального кружка, повесить экран и крутить киноленты. Моисей записал «Кино, театр, танцы» и спрятал карандаш в карман. В зале работы требовалось не меньше. Обои, кое-где ободранные, кое-где вздувшиеся, надо было переклеить или просто покрасить стены, вставить новые стекла в окна, пол и потолок нуждались в серьезном ремонте. Словом, нельзя было назвать места, где не требовалось приложить руку.

«Колоссальный ремонт!» — записал в тетради Моисей Аронович и понял, что в каждом помещении описывать необходимые изменения просто нет смысла.

Из актового зала он повернул направо и двинулся по анфиладе небольших комнат. Двери в них были сняты с петель и поставлены рядом. Голубая комната сменилась зеленой, следующая была полностью лишена обоев, поэтому Моисей Аронович мысленно назвал ее «облезлой». Дверной проем здесь располагался не на противоположной стене, а слева. Облезлая комната оказалась последней хозяйской в правом крыле, из нее вел узкий коридор — черный ход, не предназначавшийся для гостей усадьбы. Здесь начинался мир, ранее скрытый от посторонних глаз, а теперь доступный любому человеку, имеющему ключ. Две совсем небольшие спальни и комната с забитым досками окном — вот и все, что осталось осмотреть Моисею Ароновичу в этой стороне здания.

Здесь, пожалуй, можно жить, и работать, — подумал Моисей Аронович, заглядывая в первую маленькую комнату. Ее окно выходило на задворки усадьбы, свет лампы отразился в черном стекле, превратив его в зеркало. Тощая фигура в отражении кивнула своему оригиналу и скользнула дальше, повинуясь движениям Моисея Ароновича.

Половицы под валенками тяжко скрипели, передавая вздохи всему дому. Потревоженный движением внутри себя, тот захрустел невидимыми суставами и словно бы попробовал расправиться, отчего, похоже, ревматизм старика сталь лишь мучительнее.

— Ничего, мы тебя не просто залатаем, — обнадежил его Моисей Аронович, — мы тебя преобразим! Вторая молодость, друг! Вторая молодость… — он похлопал ладонью по стене коридора. Стук гулко разошелся по сторонам и вверх, тая где-то в черноте потолка.

С каждым шагом Моисею Ароновичу все больше нравилась эта усадьба: сколько тут случалось, сколько людей здесь побывало... И сколько еще придет.

Он двинулся в противоположное крыло, ласково похлопывая по стенам, давая понять, что теперь-то все здесь наполнится звуком и движением.

Небо за окном еле заметно посветлело, хотя до рассвета оставалось еще несколько часов. Моисей Аронович мельком глянул в дверной проем очередной комнаты, но вместо привычного уже мягкого лоскута темноты взгляд выхватил белое пятно чужого лица.

Моисея шарахнуло в сторону, он ударился плечом о косяк и выставил перед собой фонарь, освещая незнакомца.

Человек выступил из тьмы. Он смотрел внимательным и недобрым взглядом, но спустя мгновение лицо его расслабилось, он перестал сжимать что-то в своем кармане, вынул руку и протянул ее Моисею Ароновичу:

— А вы, значит, товарищ Гемгольц. Очень рад.

Моисей медленно опустил фонарь и пожал протянутую ладонь. Рука незнакомца была ледяная.

— Да, он самый. Мы не знакомы.

— Прошу прощения, я-то вас знаю. Моя фамилия Мещеряков, зовут меня Валерий Михайлович. Я…

— … из милиции, — облегченно закончил за него Моисей Аронович, — затем у вас и пистолет в кармане.

— А вы наблюдательный человек, товарищ Гемгольц, — улыбнулся Валерий Михайлович.

— Иногда даже слишком, — вздохнул Моисей.

— Я, знаете ли, шел с работы и вижу, что в усадьбе свет мечется, фонарь, но время неурочное, решил проверить. Что ж у вас, бессонница? Или, наоборот, режим?

— Не спалось, вот и решил еще раз взглянуть на будущий храм культуры.

— Поэтично. Но неуютно, согласитесь, тут в ночи бродить по пустому полуразрушенному зданию, — Мещеряков прошелся по комнате, нарочно наступая сильнее, чтобы половицы нестерпимо скрипели.

— Даже приятно, вот, взгляните, — Моисей Аронович поднес фонарь к остаткам лепнины, — Здесь можно отреставрировать, будет очень красиво, если правильно руки приложить.

— Бригаду вам уже выделили?

— Еще нет, пойду в горсовет, буду беседовать.

— Это дело такое… — по лицу Валерия Михайловича в полумраке было не разобрать, какое именно дело, а продолжать он не спешил. — Но вижу, раз вы и ночами о своем призвании думаете, всего добьетесь.

— Приятно слышать. А что ж вы так поздно с работы? Или рано? — беседу можно было завершить и сейчас, но Моисей Аронович из вежливости не хотел обрывать ее на полуслове.

— Да у нас и понятия такого нет, сейчас работа всегда есть. Домой?

— Пойдемте, — согласился Моисей Аронович и направился за новым знакомым. — Чем займетесь, когда работа кончится?

— Не доживу, думаю. Нет, я не пессимист, но вот вы, скажем, чего больше всего боитесь? Я — окончания работы.

— А я... — Моисей Аронович смотрел в темную спину Мещерякова, выходящего из усадьбы в морозное утро, и был рад, что идет позади. — Чудовищ, в которых перекидываются некоторые люди, — ответил он после заминки, — да и не то чтобы боюсь, но очень уж неприятно мне их видеть. Некоторые терпимы. А некоторых необходимо, просто необходимо уничтожать.

Мещеряков остановился, зябко повел плечами и осмотрелся вокруг, ожидая, видимо, продолжения от своего собеседника. Но Моисей Аронович в смятении отвернулся к замку — пальцы примерзали к металлу, а ключ никак не проворачивался.

Как-то неловко он сказал, неправильно.

Надо было высказаться по-человечески, а не так вот, как сумасшедший. Ключ наконец повернулся, и Моисей поспешил спрятать его в карман.

— Да, чудовищ, как ни странно, все еще много. Боремся с ними всяческими способами, но сами понимаете, теперь их объявилось больше прежнего.

— Понимаю.

— Часто ли вы встречаете чудовищ, товарищ Гемгольц?

И спросил-то он как-то так легко, не как следователь, не так, как спросил бы кто-то досужий.

— Чаще, гораздо чаще, чем хотелось бы. Они среди нас, все люди как люди, а потом… — Моисей потянул носом морозный воздух и задрал голову к небу, которое светлело с каждой минутой. Надо было распрощаться и идти домой, но как-то нехорошо было уходить, когда разговор сам собой никак не прерывался.

— Мы с вами, похоже, одинаково смотрим на некоторые человеческие качества, Моисей Аронович, — Мещеряков снова протянул руку, — Заходите к нам в участок, чаю попьем. В шашки, в карты поиграем. Шахматы еще не доделал, к весне закончу.

Развернулся и пропал. Словно привиделся Моисею Ароновичу.

К девяти утра Моисей Аронович уже сидел у лакированной двери горсовета и в который раз просматривал собранные им документы. В папке были подшиты планы усадьбы, список неотложных работ, перечень будущих мероприятий и даже предложение по благоустройству прилегающей территории.

Наконец его пригласили сначала в приемную, а затем и в кабинет председателя горсовета.

— День добрый! — поприветствовал его председатель горсовета товарищ Зубков и приспустил очки на кончик носа: — Ну, скоро ли Сталегорск станет культурной столицей района?

— Зависит от того, как скоро мы отремонтируем усадьбу.

— Какую такую усадьбу?

— Ту, что вы выделили под дом культуры, — пояснил Моисей Аронович.

— А вы так и говорите! Нет у нас никаких усадьб, дворцов и теремов. Есть здания! — Зубков приподнялся и с любопытством посмотрел на папку в руках посетителя: — А это у вас тут что?

— Я подготовил документы по дому культуры, предлагаю решить, к чему мы приступим в первую очередь.

Зубков задумчиво вперился в Моисея Ароновича, снял очки и погрыз дужку:

— Ну, показывайте.

Моисей достал бумаги, разложил их на столе и уселся напротив.

— И с чего ж вы хотите начать?

— Со сметы, материалов и бригады. Это самое необходимое.

— Хмм, и где ж вы возьмете все это? — полюбопытствовал председатель.

Моисею Ароновичу беседа резко разонравилась.

— Вот вы мне и скажите.

— У нас нет, — развел руками Зубков, — ни денег, ни людей свободных. А материалы поставляются из райцентра. Их вообще точно, совершенно определенно нет.

— То есть, бригады нет неопределенно?

— Вас прислали — это уже хорошо! Дом культуры хотите — замечательно! Мы вам идем навстречу, здание вам выделили, в пятьсот квадратов! Вот и покажите смекалку, покажите рабочую ответственность, коммунистический задор, так сказать.

— Почему под культуру не предусмотрен бюджет? — начал раздражаться Моисей Аронович.

— Как не предусмотрен? Очень предусмотрен! На баяниста, на хор, на поэтический кружок.

— Это неверно. Поэтический кружок собирается по инициативе товарища Татаринцева, и ни о каком финансировании его деятельности речи не идет.

— Вы здесь без году неделя, а уже думаете, что во всем разобрались, — ухмыльнулся Зубков и вновь надел очки: — Поэты пьют, едят, баснями у нас не кормятся, свет жгут почем зря…

— Выделите мне финансирование, бригаду я сам найду!

— На этот год бюджет утвержден в районе, денег нет.

— Я найду, — рассвирепел Моисей Аронович, — и рассмотрю повнимательнее дела культуры Сталегорска.

— Такой культурный человек, а общение начинаете со скандала. Мы вам поможем чем сможем. Лично попрошу Степана Аркадьевича Мухина из милиции посодействовать вам в составлении сметы. Собрать взносы попробуйте, мы в прошлом году благодаря кассе взаимопомощи печку поставили в фельдшерской.

— В моем ведении вещи покрупнее печки.

— Вот вам и карты в руки, как говорят. Давайте, зажгите огонь в сердцах сталегорцев! Мы люди отзывчивые, увлеченные! Любим стихи, песни, танцы! От меня вам первый взнос, — Зубков полез за портмоне во внутренний карман поношенного пиджака.

— Не надо, — Моисей Аронович встал, не дожидаясь, пока его осчастливят подачкой, — у меня бланка взносов нет.

— Прекрасный и ответственный подход. Удачи вам, товарищ Гемгольц, приходите, поможем во всем!

Моисей Аронович вышел в коридор и прислонился спиной к лакированной двери.

— Просили у товарища Зубкова снега зимой? Вот же вы, Моисей Аронович, человек вроде разумный, но дурак дураком.

Моисей вздрогнул и обернулся. Ходить мимо автобазы он не любил, еврейское счастье через раз обеспечивало ему встречи с товарищем Прянишниковым, никак не желавшим понять, что Моисей Аронович ему не товарищ, не друг, не собеседник и даже не оппонент. Валентин был убежден, что весна сменяет зиму, солнце восходит на востоке, садится на западе, а терпение и напор — лучший способ получить желаемое, даже если желаемое категорически против напора и обладает не менее выдающимся терпением.

— Простите, что вам нужно?

— Мне? Помилуйте, драгоценный Моисей Аронович, мне ничего! Хотя нет, вру! Видеть вас счастливым было бы неплохо, у счастливых людей тугоумие не так сильно в глаза бросается.

— Валентин, а видеть-то их зачем?

— Кого?

— Несчастных, чья интеллектуальная несостоятельность вас так расстраивает. Брейтесь без зеркала, — Моисей Аронович насупился и добавил: — Дайте пройти, я спешу.

— Какая блестящая острота, просто браво! Острота — коньяк, старость и затасканность ее вообще не испортили, — оскалился Валентин, но с тропинки не сошел.

— Чем я и воспользовался, опасаясь, что что-нибудь неизбитое вас может смутить. Дорогу, ну!

— Вам говорили, что вы — вылитый Бонапарте с тылу? Маленький, сутулый и бегаете от православных? Один зад, можно сказать!

— Валентин, мне говорили, что здесь только атеисты, врали, стало быть? — Моисей Аронович посмотрел на собеседника с искренним изумлением: — И где же вы молитесь? Около продуктового магазина или в отделении милиции, куда вас третьего дня за драку притащили? И кому? Товарищу Мещерякову? Прося о милосердии и снисхождении?

— Не меня. Не только меня. — Валентин шагнул ближе. — Хотите, я вам расскажу, как все завертелось?

— Я хочу пройти. А вы мне мешаете.

— Наш Петр Великий и тот меня выслушал и сострадал, а вы? Моисей Аронович, Моисей Аронович, вы мне сердце разбиваете своей холодностью!

— Кто сострадал?

— Петр Великий. Владелец и основатель, практически, здешних мест и счастливый обладатель уебана-сынка.

— Я? Вам что-то там разбиваю? Разбить вам можно только голову, и поверьте, это не мой метод общения с подобными экземплярами. Вы…

— Эй, босота! Ты что, не понял намеки Раптора? Мне, что ль намекнуть, йопта, ты тупой!

— Моисей Аронович, не слушайте намеков Раптора и этого гамадрила!

Илюха Кутузов остановил свой ГАЗ у дверей автобазы, открыл дверцу и спрыгнул в сугроб:

— Йопта, давно мы с тобой не разговаривали, что ли?

— Да с тобой, Кутузов, сначала мозги нужно отшибить, а потом разговаривать, — сплюнул Валька, развернулся и зашагал вдоль забора.

Моисей Аронович улыбнулся:

— Быстро ты обернулся. А говорил, раньше шести не успеешь.

— Эй, босота, я ж молния, одна нога здесь, другая ищет, где бы что урвать для твоей хоромины! Поговорил с мужиками на станции, у них барак снесли, в котором железнодорожники жили, так шифер остался. Он, правда, битый, но что нам харчами перебирать? Весь забрал, возьму дома инструмент и крышу подлатаем. О! Еще мне начальник станции ведро краски дал, ее растворить можно, цвет, правда, розовый, но тебе же ничего?

— Отлично, розовый — это отлично. Ты шифер уже выгрузил?

— Ага, подожди, путевку закрою, транспорт поставлю, зайдем ко мне за инструментами и пойдем крышу чинить.

— А ты умеешь?

— Йопта, плевое дело, — решительно тряхнул головой Илюха и направился к машине.

— Я думал, ты в общежитии живешь, — Моисей Аронович шагал за Илюхой по узкой тропинке между сугробами. Вдали показались два недавно построенных заводских двухэтажных дома, здесь, как уже знал Моисей, получили квартиры инженеры, начальство и некоторые чиновники Сталегорского горсовета. Однако Моисей слышал, что жить в новостройках было сомнительным удовольствием, проект почему-то взяли с застройки Феодосии, и для Сталегорска стены были тонкими, отопление — недостаточным, а маленькие окна делали комнаты темными и неуютными.

— Не. Сначала поселился, а потом подумал, ну что я за мразь, чью-то койку занимаю, а у бати квартира пустует. Да и ему обидно, что я в общагу сбежал. Наверное. И жену лучше в квартиру вести, чем в общагу.

— Жену?

— Ну, появятся же здесь бабы? Рано или поздно. Фабрику швейную обещают построить. О! И малярш привезти обещали. Эх, место тут, конечно, гиблое, но ничего, обустроим, все в наших руках. Вот ДК твой отгрохаем, йопта! За культурой женщины валом повалят!

— Даже школы здесь нет.

— А вечерняя? У нас даже директор завода в нее ходит!

— Вечерняя есть, — кивнул Моисей Аронович и вздохнул.

Илюха белозубо улыбнулся, сдвинул фуражку на затылок, почесал голую грудь. Легкий мороз не заставил его сменить майку на свитер и застегнуть телогрейку.

— Думал, вернусь — сразу женюсь. Мужиков война покосила, а на меня и до войны бабы вешались. Но меня при форсировании Шпрее зацепило, полгода по госпиталям провалялся, затем еще полгода из дома не выходил, все казалось, взрывы вокруг. А потом вот сюда приехали.

— Контузии?

— И контузия была. Да что ты, босота, живы же! Мы пришли.

Илья подвел Моисея Ароновича к двери, обмел стоявшим у крыльца веником снег с обуви и поманил приятеля за собой.

Жил Илюха в угловой квартире на втором этаже. Крошечная прихожая, две двери, одна — на кухню, за второй закрытой, видимо была единственная комната. Зато во всю ширину коридора был встроен шкаф с высокой антресолью. Илья притащил с кухни табуретку, залез, дернул фанерную дверцу, из-за которой с грохотом выпал деревянный ящик, чудом никого не искалечив.

За дверью в комнату тоже что-то грохнуло, послышались голоса — и в коридор выскочил Петр Сергеевич Овечкин в майке наизнанку и старых галифе.

— Бать, я дома!

— Я слышу!

— Здравствуйте, — Моисей Аронович смешался, пламя в глазах Петра Сергеевича готово было спалить незадачливых визитеров.

— Илья, ты пригласил гостя, может, предложишь ему хотя бы чаю?

«Надо же, — отстраненно подумал Моисей Аронович, — а ведь Илья тоже горит, но совсем по-другому, он свеча, а не огненный демон.»

— Нам бы пожрать, — Илюха невозмутимо спрыгнул с табурета, — ты в ночную дежуришь?

— Моисей Аронович, — Овечкин посмотрел в комнату и снова повернулся: — Проходите, Илья, что за манеры, что за выражения, а еще поэт. Суп неси.

Моисей прошел в комнату. По меркам Сталегорска она была огромной. У окна и в углу стояло по кровати, на одной сидел начальник Сталегорского отделения милиции и задумчиво разглядывал доску с шашками.

— Валерий Михайлович, здравствуйте.

— Моисей Аронович, рад видеть вас.

— Дядь Валера? Здоров. В шашки с батей режетесь? Кто просирает?

— Илья! — рявкнул Петр Сергеевич.

Валерий Михайлович едва заметно дернул щекой и холодно улыбнулся:

— У нас ничья.

— Еще бы, — бухнул Илюха, — вы в Чапаева, что ли, резались? Не понимаю, как шашки стоят. Бать, суп за окном? Майку переодень, битым будешь.

— Мы с Петром Сергеевичем старинные друзья, впрочем, вечер воспоминаний молодежи не интересен, поведайте лучше, что вам сказал Зубков.

— Как мне отказали по всем пунктам? Это грустная история, — Моисей Аронович вздохнул.

— Вы ж вроде не разговариваете… — донесся с кухни ехидный Илюхин голос, и злой Петра Сергеевича перебил: — Играть, Илюша, лучше молча, когда ты это поймешь, начнешь выигрывать. Хлеб возьми.

— Какая-то неловкая ситуация, — Моисей Аронович нервно сжал кулаки.

— Нет, просто мы с Петром Сергеевичем сейчас серьезно расходимся в одном концептуальном для обоих вопросе, но это не мешает нам привычно проводить время. Я не могу вам помочь иначе, чем руками и небольшой суммой, но почему вы не попросите помощи у директора завода? Приходите завтра ко мне в отдел, я вас представлю.

— Он будет у вас в отделе?

— Нет, мы пойдем в гости.

Петр Сергеевич вошел в комнату с тарелками и хлебом, за ним Илья внес огромную кастрюлю, все это поставили на стол. Моисей Аронович придвинул табурет и чуть не захлебнулся слюной от запаха еды.

— Илья мне описал ваши проблемы. Могу дать машину и водителя, если будет надобность. У вас список материалов с собой?

— Да, я в трех экземплярах напечатал, но ни один не пригодился.

— Пригодится. Дайте мне копию, подумаю, что можно сделать. — Петр Сергеевич разлил суп по тарелкам, — у нас есть лишний стул, и тумбочку отдадим, вы же собираетесь переехать?

— Спасибо, — Моисей Аронович кивнул, — я все заберу, но больше всего мне нужно стекло. Оконное стекло, и где его взять, я не знаю.

— Вот завтра и решим, — Валерий Михайлович отламывал от ломтя маленькие кусочки и медленно клал в рот, наслаждаясь моментом.

Моисей Аронович с Ильей расправились со своими порциями за минуту, Илюха поднялся, схватил приятеля за рукав и объявил, что они погнали и что вернется поздно. Затем покраснел, виновато взглянул на Моисея, нагнулся к Петру Сергеевичу, поцеловал того в щеку и пошел к двери. Валерий Михайлович улыбнулся им на прощание, стиснув зубы.

Захватив ящик с инструментами, товарищи спустились на улицу, Илья обернулся и махнул угловому окну.

— Дурацкий ритуал. Но я привык, хоть и бесит. Йопта, ну что за человек! Дядь Леша, он не такой, он меня любит, а дядь Валера, хрен поймешь, что я ему сделал. То ничего, а то волком смотрит. Что думаешь, босота?

— У вас с Петром Сергеевичем фамилии разные?

— У меня мамкина. Умерла, мамка-то. Ну, тут батя нарисовался, и что — мне фамилию менять? Не, я его отчество взял, хватит. Поспешим, стемнеет скоро, Хоть над твоей комнатой потолок заделаем.

Моисей Аронович кивнул:

— Отец, когда я вернулся, хотел, чтобы мне все поменяли. Имя, отчество, фамилию. Проще было бы. Но у меня бы осталось лицо. Я отказался, — поделился своей историей он.

До усадьбы они больше не разговаривали. О чем думал внезапно загрустивший Илья, Моисей Аронович не знал, но сам он размышлял о причудливости демонической природы и человечности их потомства.

Предвкушение встречи с директором завода вывело Моисея Ароновича из состояния тоски и уныния, в которые он впадал при виде дыр в полу, разбитых окон и звездного неба над головой, как бы прекрасна ни была сия картина.

Утром Моисей Аронович явился, как и условились, в отдел к Мещерякову, а тот повел его к себе в гости. Директор, оказавшийся тестем Валерия Михайловича, проявил себя мужиком душевным, отзывчивым к чужому горю и, хоть поначалу и выматерил всех культоргов, встреченных им ранее, быстро сменил гнев на милость.

— Не боись, парень, — старый лев с седой шевелюрой оторвался от потрепанного учебника Карнаухова «Металлургия стали для техникумов», — выделю тебе средства на культуру, есть у меня фонд, да заниматься им некогда. Вот, заново за конспекты сел, инженеры — народ молодой, как с ними говорить на ученом языке, я совсем не понимаю, но металл сердцем чувствую. А они приезжают, к печи подойти боятся, но пытаются моих рабочих учить. Не дело это. Впрочем, страх проходит, как только работать начинаешь, так?

— Спасибо, — Моисей Аронович кивнул, — мне много нужно. Убранство усадьбы совсем разворовано, хорошо хоть стены крепкие и перекрытия на совесть сделаны. Крышу мы с Ильей Кутузовым залатали, где могли, то есть Илья залатал.

— Честный? Хорошо.

Директор вытащил из стола листок бумаги, написал записку и протянул Моисею:

— Приходи в бухгалтерию. Отдашь Черноводу Антону Прохоровичу. Он будет твоим добытчиком, кошельком и счетоводом.

— Вы только все запросы и чеки правильно оформляйте. Зубков, если что, с живых не слезет, — Валерий Михайлович брезгливо протер усыпанную папиросным пеплом столешницу.

Директор встал, оскалился, встряхнул гривой, оперся руками о стол и выгнул спину, в горле его перекатился звук, похожий на гром, не предвещавший ничего хорошего упомянутому главе горсовета:

— Пусть попробует.

Моисей Аронович спрятал вмиг вспотевшие ладони за спину, еще раз поблагодарил и почти выбежал из квартиры. Мещеряков догнал его на лестнице.

— Товарищ Гемгольц, стойте! Что произошло? Вы даже записку не взяли.

Моисей привалился к стене и потер грудь.

— Он зверь. Вы не видите? Извините. Извините, вырвалось, я не прав.

— Почему же, — Валерий Михайлович смотрел прямо и очень внимательно, — но зверь в нем надежно заперт. Не сомневайтесь.

— Вы тоже видите?

— Хуже вас. Но я директора давно знаю. Поверьте мне, Моисей Аронович, он сам справляется со своими демонами.

— Нет, демон не он.

— А кто?

Моисей Аронович закусил губу. На мгновение ему стало совсем страшно. И испугался он не близости за тонкой стеной опасного хищника, а легкости, с которой собеседник развязывал языки.

Ему хотелось разговаривать с Валерием Михайловичем без всякой меры и опасения, что было неправильно и неосторожно, но думая так, Моисей уже слышал свой голос:

— Петр Сергеевич — огненный демон. Илья не такой совсем, он человек. А Петр Сергеевич способен спалить кого угодно, город сжечь, если захочет.

Валерий Михайлович мягко взял влажную дрожащую ладонь своего спутника и произнес тихо:

— Не волнуйтесь. Он не захочет. Слишком многих здесь бережет. И я тоже. Вы мне верите? Возьмите записку и приходите завтра на завод. Хотите, я отправлю с вами Милана, вам будет спокойнее?

Моисей Аронович глубоко вздохнул, отрицательно покачал головой, но потом кивнул, выдохнул и наконец озвучил свои мысли:

— Я не могу контролировать чувства. И — да, меня вышибло из колеи, я верю вам, Валерий Михайлович, и мне будет легче, если завтра со мной будет Милан. Не подумайте, это не страх. Нет, каждый раз сталкиваясь с полудушниками, я не боюсь, я теряюсь, это гораздо хуже.

— Полудушниками? Кто это?

— Нелюди. То есть, не нелюди, а люди, но не люди, — Моисей Аронович вздохнул. — Представьте человеческую оболочку белком. А натуру, ее определяющую — желтком, у всех желтым, но у некоторых — багровым, черным, фиолетовым. Из желтого цвета появляются души цельные, человеческие. Добрые, злые, счастливые, мятущиеся, самые разные души, способные на какие угодно, но только на человеческие поступки. А из черных и прочих — на самые страшные.

— Про них говорят — звери, — Валерий Михайлович отпустил руку Моисея и поправил очки.

— Верно. Полдуши у них человека, половина — нет. И они борются, но если верх возьмет страшная сторона, происходят невозможные вещи.

— Милан зайдет за вами в десять. Поверьте, если есть звери, то существуют и охотники. Я отправлю с вами одного из лучших.

Моисей Аронович улыбнулся, забрал записку и начал спускаться по лестнице. На последней ступеньке он обернулся. Мещеряков смотрел на него с жалостью и интересом. Или нет, с сочувствием и пониманием соратника. Моисей Аронович кивнул и вышел во двор. Только там он понял, что даже не спросил имени тестя Валерия Михайловича. Развернув записку, Моисей попытался прочитать подпись директора, но та оказалась неразборчивой.

Дорожка была чисто выскоблена от снега, дворник курил, прислонив лопату к забору, и безучастным взглядом провожал непривычно ссутулившегося Моисея Ароновича до выхода на тротуар.

Тот шел, глядя под ноги и сцепив руки за спиной, как ходили люди вдвое его старше. Молодежь не плелась, а бежала по Сталегорску — розовощекие, окутанные паром горячего дыхания, как локомотивы, взрывающие заснеженные рельсы железных дорог. Мороз и энергия жизни гнали молодых людей на работу и с работы домой, где их ждали близкие люди.

Моисей Аронович всю дорогу из квартиры Мещерякова ничего вокруг не видел, перед его глазами лежали не сугробы, а влажная, вспотевшая от стыда земля, взрытая сотнями сапог. Вокруг дымило, воздух саднил ноздри гарью, а голоса вокруг сливались в рев, из которого надо было вытащить смысл, уловить нить речи и размотать клубок.

Моисей Аронович переводил как дышал — захлебываясь и кашляя ошибками от спешки. Но не сбивался, ведь не переводить, как и не дышать, не мог.

— Он говорит, что детей надо нести, многие не ходят, — переводил он двум солдатам своей роты и поворачивался к еле живому человеку: — Где дети? Укажите. Сколько?

Тот отвечал по-немецки, а Моисей Аронович пропускал его слова через мясорубку, выжимая кровь, оставляя сухой фарш из смысла на русском:

— В бараках с седьмого по двенадцатый содержатся до четырнадцати лет. Количество не знает, более полусотни говорит.

Человек был тощим, лампа над его теменем обливала желтым светом разбитое скуластое лицо. Качаясь на тонком проводе, она метала лучи вперед-назад, тени скакали следом, устраивали пляску чертей, меняя выражение лица с трагического на комическое по несколько раз за минуту. Моисей Аронович вытер лоб ладонью и подошел к окну глотнуть смрадного воздуха, но и там свет дергался, будто солнце за низкими облаками взялось скакать по небу.

Он моргнул раз, другой, и свет выровнялся. Вокруг же ничего не поменялось — ничего не помогало отвлечься.

Вот уже несколько дней он не мог ничего с собой поделать. Ужас душил его особенно сильно здесь, где он не убивал, а освобождал людей. Спасал, выдирая из клубков колючей проволоки, отскребая от досок, к которым те прилипали, пока днями обессиленные лежали без движения. И, конечно же, ужас держал Моисея Ароновича за глотку, когда тот служил голосом, связывающим две стороны — свет и тьму.

Первый раз Моисей Аронович увидел огонь внутри почти мертвого поляка. Человек дышал с трудом, и из его рта сочилось тонкое пламя, спускаясь алой лентой на грудь, и таяло в жиже на земле. Моисей ничего даже подумать не успел, лишь отметил про себя это как странное, да забыл через мгновение.

Вторая встреча была страшнее. Из темноты барака на него шагнул пленный, чьи руки были связаны веревкой. Веревка шевелилась, как цепь муравьев, ползла по покрывавшимся шерстью рукам, вверх к бледной шее, которая на глазах меняла цвет на бурый. Моисей онемел, не имея сил вспомнить даже русский язык. Рывком поднес керосинку к лицу, и видение слетело прозрачной чешуёй.

Но вскоре видения сделались стойкими, а ужас от того, что они являлись, притупился. Люди больше не менялись снаружи, их перемены проступали изнутри, как чернильные кляксы через промокашку.

Несмотря на всю свою рассудочность, считать себя сумасшедшим Моисею Ароновичу не хотелось, да и кому бы понравилось думать о себе такое. Но и материалистического объяснения он не находил. Однако пришлось учиться жить с этим, поэтому Моисей отыскал в себе силы связать свои видения с творчеством, в котором был смысл и предназначение его существования.

— Я разрезаю тебя, ожесточась, отрываю пуповину, ты обвенчан с осиной. Я выковыриваю и отливаю, половину души отпаиваю, половину проклинаю, — шептал Моисей Аронович, почти не задумываясь, пока шел в заснеженном Сталегорске, окруженный пламенем горьких воспоминаний.

Голова с утра болела, словно с перепоя. В дверь кто-то настойчиво ломился, грохот бил прямо в барабанные перепонки, а Моисей все никак не мог выпутаться из вороха двух одеял, пальто и шинели, одолженной Колькой Татаринцевым для тепла. Чертыхаясь, он дотянулся до фонаря, выдрался из тисков пружинной койки и, накинув пальто, открыл дверь. Милан удивленно вскинул белесые брови и выразительно постучал по запястью.

— Прости! Прости, я заспался, сейчас, чаю выпьешь?

Милан отрицательно покачал головой, снова постучал по отсутствующим часам и улыбнулся. Улыбка у него была хорошая, нежная.

— Да, извини, я понимаю, ты на работе, сейчас, где же он?

Милан поднял с единственного стула кусок фанеры, запасливо притащенный Моисеем Ароновичем от старых сараев, и протянул ему фуфайку. Брюки Моисей нашел сам под матрасом.

Спустя пять минут они уже шагали по сонному, белому, как парное молоко, городу, к столбам дыма из величественных труб комбината. Белый месяц растворялся в небе, как кусок сахара в стакане воды. Моисей сглотнул и подумал, что зверски голоден; вчера он еле нашел в себе силы доползти до кровати. Шутка ли, пытаясь заглушить душевную боль после разговора с директором, он отдраил весь зал, которому предстояло стать библиотекой, вынес мусор из храма поэзии, так он называл про себя помещение для встреч талантов Сталегорска, и в очередной раз вымыл каменную лестницу на второй этаж, где на месте разрушенного зимнего сада в перспективе видел обсерваторию. Как он не лег костьми прямо на одной из верхних ступенек, Моисей не знал, но и как в итоге оказался в постели, помнил смутно. Он еще раз сглотнул и жалобно посмотрел в сторону столовой, над крышей которой кружился зефирный парок, а окна приветливо золотились, словно леденцы. Моисей застонал.

Его спутник сочувственно хмыкнул, засунул руку в карман и вытащил две ржаные лепешки. Моисей зажмурился от восторга, снова открыл глаза, но лепешки не исчезли.

— Спасибо! Две? Мне обе? А ты?

Милан похлопал себя по животу и отрицательно покачал головой.

Моисей Аронович откусил маленький кусок хлеба и почувствовал себя абсолютно счастливым.

Единственный работающий цех комбината поражал своими размерами. Сначала Моисей Аронович думал, что они сразу пройдут в здание администрации, но Милан потянул его к заводской проходной, показал что-то скучавшему вахтеру, получил от него две пары огромных очков и потащил Моисея к дверям серого здания, увенчанного черно-красными трубами, из которых ветер гнал дым над Сталегорском.

На входе в цех второй вахтер спросил Моисея Ароновича, чьих он будет, а узнав, что это директор будущего дома культуры, обрадовался и надавил рычаг на огромном пульте. Громадная металлическая дверь отъехала, Милан приветливо махнул рукой, Моисей Аронович вошел в показавшийся ему гигантским зал и ахнул.

Громады серых колонн, окна под потолком, адские котлы и золотой огонь, казалось, разлитый по ним.

— Машина непрерывного литья, — раздался вдруг рядом с Моисеем приятный голос, — там индукционные и дуговые печи. А вот здесь — прокатный стан. Видишь, как красив наш город?

— Очень красив. Очень... — Моисей Аронович сперва пораженно обернулся на заговорившего Милана, а потом восхищенно вздохнул: — Логово дракона! Невероятно!

— Кирпичное здание за литейным — копровый цех. Но красота тут. Пойдем.

— Подожди. Еще минутку.

Моисей стоял и смотрел, в голове его огненные сады распускались вокруг черного драконьего замка, в который прибыл доблестный рыцарь, чтобы… Моисей запнулся. Юных красавиц в городе почти не было, побеждать дракона Милан явно не собирался, да и не было здесь никаких драконов. Или были?

— Все. Идем. Это самое величественное зрелище на земле. Почему ты улыбаешься? Милан, почему ты так много молчишь?

Милан пожал плечами, кивнул в сторону двери и прошел вперед.

Дракона Моисей Аронович признал сразу.

Антон Прохорович Черновод был кареглаз, строен и лучше бы смотрелся в казачьей черкеске на коне, чем за письменным столом, но по традиции, как дракон стережет золото, так и Антон Прохорович охранял деньги Сталегорского металлургического комбината имени Героя Социалистического труда Обручева В.А. Он принял Моисея Ароновича весьма холодно. Долго смотрел на записку директора, даже понюхал, не стесняясь присутствия Моисея Ароновича и Милана, покосился на черный телефон в углу стола, но потом неожиданно подобрел, изучив смету чуть ли не с линейкой, хотя Моисей Аронович слабо представлял, что можно было увидеть на трех тетрадных листках, и в конце ткнул пальцем в грудь Моисея:

— Пошли.

— Куда?

— Усадьбу посмотрю. Сдается мне, ты проблемы свои преуменьшил.

Моисей удивленно оглянулся на Милана, не понимая, провокация это или чудо, и дракон вовсе не так жаден, как о нем говорит мировая художественная традиция.

Милан ухмыльнулся в ответ и первым выскользнул в коридор.

Антон надел черный кожаный пиджак, замотал шею шарфом и кивнул на дверь:

— Я готов.

— Так и пойдешь? Странные вы здесь. Кутузов в майке бегает, ты в пиджаке.

— У Ильи легкое прострелено. В двух местах, вечно ему в одежде воздуха не хватает, — Антон запер дверь, — а я не мерзну, сам с Кубани, кровь горячая. И свитер бронебойный, товарищ директор, не волнуйся, ты еще не видел, как Валерий Михайлович по утрам во дворе из кадки обливается ледяной водой.

— Я тоже не видел, — неожиданно произнес Милан.

— Еще бы, он же так не делает. Я его с тобой попутал, — и захохотал довольно.

— Делает, — буркнул Милан и бодро пошагал вперед.

Через неделю в усадьбе закипела работа.

Бригаду товарищ Зубков выделить отказался, но слух о том, что в усадьбе скоро будет настоящий дом культуры, с библиотекой, залом для танцев и даже обсерваторией, подействовал даже лучше, чем призыв на коммунистический субботник. Люди приходили до смены и после смены, в единственный на неделе выходной и в день рождения, который на комбинате оформляли, как отгул.

Добровольцев Моисей Аронович разгонял поздней ночью и только тогда имел возможность закрыть глаза и несколько минут посидеть в тишине, очистив голову от хозяйственных мыслей и шума инструментов. Или не имел.

Моисей Аронович посмотрел на часы. Полпервого ночи, но где-то в усадьбе тихонько вжикал лобзик. Еще три месяца назад Моисей не только не мог бы различить звук инструментов, но, сказать по чести, и не догадывался о существовании многих из них. Но все изменилось. Он научился сносно орудовать мастерком, пилить без риска остаться с неполным комплектом пальцев, уверенно отличал стамеску от лобзика и, что важнее, редко ошибался, отправляя очередного добровольного помощника с его пассатижами или дрелью на нужный объект.

Моисей Аронович выучил, что шпаклевать и красить лучше всего выходит у Раптора — и любого, кого Коля брал себе в помощь. Стены получались ровные, краска ложилась без разводов или подтеков и сохла почему-то быстрее, чем у того же Васеньки, обожавшего малярные работы. Талантливый Васенька с трудом удерживался в рамках заданного участка, все вокруг самого грамотного человека в Сталегорске, включая него, быстро приобретало синий цвет краски для обсерватории, а стены ее обзаводились широкими белесыми разводами. Раптор, увидев плоды трудов праведных, сжал кулаки, прорычал сквозь зубы, что Васенька такой же художник, как и поэт, и пообещал Моисею, что со стенами он разберется. Моисей Аронович успокоился, ибо если уж Коля обещал с чем-то или кем-то разобраться, о дальнейшем можно было не беспокоиться.

Илюха и Антон Черновод оккупировали крышу, иногда Моисей выходил во двор и любовался, как ловко и быстро они работали. «Глядите, Петр Сергеевич, у них крылья!». Овечкин затянулся беломориной, странно посмотрел на него и ответил внезапно севшим голосом, что если кто полетит, так до Лагинска больше ста километров по плохой дороге. Моисей Аронович хотел возразить, что дракон не может разбиться, но быстро сообразил, что его собеседник жалеет вовсе не дракона.

Петр Сергеевич приходил часто, руками что-то делал редко, но в его присутствии даже песок в огромных песочных часах, притащенных Антоном с завода и оформленных честь по чести в качестве дара подшефному дому культуры списанного оборудования, казалось, сыпался быстрее и эффективнее. Часы установили на лестнице, между первым и вторым этажом, как символ скоротечности времени и вечности искусства, и они завораживали Моисея Ароновича, хотя механизм, с помощью которого те поворачивались, он не понял даже после Илюхиного «третий раз на пальцах объясняю, йопта!».

А еще Петр Сергеевич почему-то знал, как сделать хорошо то, что казалось невозможным сделать хотя бы прилично, и первым обращал внимание на огрехи проекта, которые Моисею огрехами не казались.

— Раздевалка на втором этаже? Помилуйте, Моисей Аронович, а вы себе ставку уборщика при лестнице выбьете? Как зачем? Это вы в Европах на бесснежную зиму насмотрелись? Да двадцать сталегорских гениев пройдут в валенках и тулупах после грязи, снега и луж с октября по апрель, и на лестнице море разливанное вниз обрушится. Комната для перекусов бок о бок с шахматным кружком? Помилуйте, да у нас в городе только Милан ест тихо, да и то потому что всегда молчит, а шахматы, друг мой, тишину любят. Вы здесь намерены картины Степана Аркадьевича повесить? Повесьте лучше Степана Аркадьевича, все веселее будет. В зале для танцев? Я при взгляде на них танцевать не хочу, я хочу покинуть юдоль скорби, и поверьте, даже более жизнелюбивые люди задумаются о земном пути и его скором окончании. Отправьте картины в библиотеку, раз уж вам неловко отказаться от дара. А кто клеил обои в зале поэтов? Валентин? Он перепутал верх и низ, это концепция? Что значит, откуда я знаю, где у них верх, милый Моисей Аронович? Я, как и Валентин — пехотинец, более того, я его полком командовал, но в отличие от вашего верного почитателя знаю, с какой стороны лошади копыта приделаны. Хотя, если вам нравятся всадники вниз головой, воля ваша.

Моисей кивал, соглашался, материл Вальку, крайне удивленного своим фиаско, и в качестве оправдания способного лишь хвастаться скоростью исполнения задания. Над Валентином смеялись ровно до того момента, пока не обнаружилось, что Милан, девяносто процентов времени самый внимательный и исполнительный человек в мире, в оставшиеся десять процентов покрыл лаком не только деревянные перила парадной лестницы, но и каменные ступеньки. Он принялся было за пол в коридоре первого этажа, где и был возвращен в ужасную действительность потрясенным товарищем Мещеряковым. Валерий Михайлович списал все на переутомление сотрудника, отправил равнодушного ко всему Милана спать, и до утра собственноручно отчищал лестницу, невзирая на уговоры окружающих отложить все на другой день.

Даже товарищ Зубков не выдержал общей эйфории и однажды вечером притащил Моисею ящик гвоздей, торжественно вручил и пообещал непременно контролировать и поощрять всех радеющих за культуру. Моисей поблагодарил, и подумал, что даже таким людям, как Зубков не чуждо ничто человеческое, и может быть, несомненно добрый поступок пробудит в нем желание самосовершенствоваться и помогать другим.

Илюха, с которым он поделился надеждами, сказал, скептически пожав плечами, что он бы от таких скользких типов милостей не брал, и ушел, как считал Моисей Аронович, последним.

И вот сейчас кто-то вжикал в полной тишине, не давая усталому Моисею спокойно уснуть.

Моисей Аронович взял фонарь и пошел на звук.

— Добрейшего вам вечерочка! А я решил вину загладить, раз уж обои мои получились… ну, они отлично получились, ну да раз вы, Моисей Аронович, капризнее, чем Васька, то я для вас скамьи состругаю, на загляденье будут!

— Валентин! Ночь на дворе, а вы не спите? — Моисей Аронович потер глаза и понял, что Валька Прянишников обтесывал деревянную заготовку для сидений: — Коля вас убьет! Он же стулья хотел для шахматного кружка!

— Никакой фантазии у Раптора, не спорю. Лишь бы испортить красивую вещь, вы на дерево посмотрите, Моисей Аронович! Я бы ее, голубушку в танцзал определил, чтоб было, где барышням сидеть и кавалеров поджидать!

— Барышень вы, Валентин, тоже из дерева выточите? Прелестная сказка у Карло Коллоди, но, опасаюсь, в нашем случае не сработает.

Валентин отложил лобзик, отряхнул с колен стружку и приблизился к Моисею Ароновичу:

— Вот и книжки-то вы читаете иностранные, нет бы про Буратино вспомнить, куда там, вы не такой. Но я вас за все прощаю, а спросите меня, почему?

— Валентин, да не интересны вы мне, я вам говорю, говорю, а вы будто меня не слышите.

— Еще бы! Сложен я для вас, Моисей Аронович, таинственен, как остров необитаемый, вот вы и декларации разводите, что неинтересен вам Прянишников, скучен даже, а сами за жизнь мою боитесь!

— Валя, да что вы все время несете?

— Вот! Непонятен я вам, — Валентин скорбно отложил лобзик и скрестил руки на груди. — Вот поэтому в друзьях у вас лишь простейшие, такие как Илюха и Раптор. Скажете, я не прав? Оклеветал Прянишников достойнейших из достойных, умнейших из умных?

— Конечно, — Моисей напрягся, — если вы, Валентин, думаете впечатлить меня, обвиняя близких мне людей в скудоумии, так не старайтесь, не выйдет. Я с идиотами никогда долго общаться не мог, только вот от вас отделаться не получается.

— Вы, Моисей Аронович, грубиян. Я к вам всей душой своей чистой расположен, а вы мне — идиот! А я в ночи не сплю, думаю, как вам помочь, доски строгаю, — Валька грустно шмыгнул носом и посмотрел быстро на Моисея Ароновича из-под ресниц, проверяя, тронула ли его печаль каменное сердце завклубом.

— У меня таких, как вы, сегодня двенадцать человек до ночи работало, еле проводил, я устал, Валя. А еще пятерых я просил прийти завтра. А придут двадцать.

— Так они припрутся, потому что ходить некуда, Колька ж в столовую не пускает никого! У него сейчас злобность повышенная, кулаки чешутся, ты думаешь, почему я к нему не лезу? Не самоубийца, чай. Или считаешь, в вечерней школе веселее, чем тут кладку заделывать? Не веселее!

— Я не заметил, что Коля изменился, — растерянно произнес Моисей.

— А ты вообще на людей не смотришь, весь в себе, а что Антон Прохорович наш любезный за секунду перекидывается из Пьера Безухова в Безухого Грума? И обратно? Не морщите лоб,это персонаж моей поэмы «Марс оборотней», злодей редкостный. А Милан? Способный при путешествии в свой небогатый внутренний мир заблудиться так, что не дозовешься? А…

— Прекратите, Валентин! Вы сплетничаете, это недостойно! А вот вы сами…

— Только я вам на свете и интересен, Моисей Аронович, только я! К чему отрицать очевидное? Да, я здесь самый нормальный, хорошо, что вы поняли! — Валька сунул под нос Моисею Ароновичу длинный палец и заговорщицки прошептал: — Не буду я деревянных девушек делать! Вы лучше.

Моисей отшатнулся.

— Вы жаба. Вы не можете быть мне хоть чем-то интересны, — выпалил он прежде, чем успел сообразить, что и кому говорит.

— А вы меня поцелуйте, глядишь, я в принца превращусь.

— Что?

— И чувства юмора у вас нет. Ладно, пошел я. Кстати, за стеклом вам в Лагинск со мной ехать. Илюшу драгоценного Петр Сергеевич в Будановское отправляет, в восемь будь на базе, — Валька взял с кучи досок тулуп, комично поклонился — и только сапоги по лестнице прогремели.

Моисей Аронович почему-то вытер тыльной стороной кисти губы, нервно потер шею — и отправился спать.

Утром у дверей автобазы Петр Сергеевич увлеченно тыкал пальцем в грудь Валентину Прянишникову:

— Не рискуй, Валя, я тебя прошу, если понимаешь, что засветло не вернетесь, проси Арсена пустить заночевать, и стекло нам другое не дадут, коли разобьете, и… Моисей Аронович? Здравствуйте, вы хорошо стреляете?

— Я на фронте не только переводил.

— Из обреза пальнуть сможете, если что?

— У меня вальтер с собой. Трофейный.

— Хорошо. Как не вовремя Милан занемог, ему два дня бы отлежаться… Нет, ехать надо, сам понимаю.

— Мы справимся, Петр Сергеевич, не волнуйтесь.

— Не учите меня, Моисей Аронович! — внезапно взорвался Овечкин, дыхнув пламенем. — Есть повод — я и волнуюсь! Ладно, извините, Валька, не геройствуй!

— Петр Сергеевич, — от конторы к ним бежала светловолосая женщина-механик, которую Моисей запомнил с первой встречи с Овечкиным, — не может Антон, план подбивает, я поеду.

— А, ну вот теперь волноваться не буду. Знакомьтесь, Ксения Гавриловна Мещерякова, прошу любить и жаловать.

— Любить лучше меня, — осклабился Валька и подал женщине руку: — Прошу, тетя Ксана.

— Болтун, — та покачала головой, но легко оперлась и взлетела в кабину грузовика. — Прокопались, если к семи вечера не обернемся — приедем завтра к обеду, ну а если нет, то ищите.

Петр Сергеевич махнул рукой, повернулся и скрылся на территории базы.

Моисей забрался в кабину, игнорируя протянутую Прянишниковым руку, захлопнул дверь, и вскоре железная махина, заворчав, тронулась.

Пока выезжали из Сталегорска, все молчали, но как только город скрылся за стеной леса, напоминая о себе лишь серым дымом, Моисей Аронович спросил:

— Почему Петр Сергеевич так обеспокоен?

— Илюша в Будановское один поехал, — Ксения огорченно покачала головой, — никакого сладу с ним.

— А уволить по статье, как меня, его Петр Сергеевич не сподобится, если что, — Валька вытащил мятую пачку папирос и предложил соседке и Моисею Ароновичу.

— Некого увольнять будет, если что, — Ксения затянулась, — еще одна банда в округе появилась, Моисей Аронович, в город они, разумеется, не сунутся, на дороге разбойничают. Лагинские никого поймать не могут, — она нахмурилась и сжала кулаки, — а у нас сразу и Коля, и Милан выпали из обоймы, вот и получается, что если Валерке операцию организовывать, у него Илюшка, я, да Надя.

— Не понимаю, — Моисей удивился, — вокруг полно людей, которые с оружием умеют обращаться.

— А что тут понимать, — пожал плечами Валька, — дружинники, которых можно привлечь, только тетя Ксана, Илюха да Колян. А нас принять в дружину можно будет только во втором квартале! Блядь! Прости, теть Ксана, но согласись, скотство!

— Скотство как есть. Батька мой, хоть и старый, а до сих пор боец хоть куда. А Петр Сергеевич? А Антон? Руки у Валерки связаны, случись что с гражданским — он под суд пойдет.

— А там бандиты! — Валька потряс кулаком и снова положил руку на руль.

— На бандитов милиция есть. А лагинские не чешутся, суки, прости, Валя, — Ксения выкинула папиросу в окно и повернулась к Моисею Ароновичу: — Двенадцать человек, а у Валерки пятеро, а Степан Аркадьевич хоть умница большой, но в боевых операциях — ноль.

— Понимаю, — Моисей кивнул, — ничего, если я подремлю?

— Спите, я толкну, если что, — Ксения Гавриловна перекинула косу на грудь и принялась переплетать кончик, — Валь, что вы опять с Васенькой задумали? Сколько можно-то, как дети малые…

Моисей закрыл глаза и тут же уснул.

Проснулся он от шума большого города. Гудки машин, лязг состава, подъезжающего к станции, музыка, которую в Сталегорске практически не было слышно, и люди, много людей, гораздо больше, чем привык видеть Моисей Аронович.

— Ну, вы и горазды спать! Нас три раза обстреляли, мы чуть не утонули на переправе, а вы хоть бы бровкой дернули, да, тетя Ксана?

— Не слушайте его, Моисей Аронович, все брешет, хотя в реку мы могли свалиться, Валечка не на дорогу, а на вас больше смотрел, наверняка, каверзу какую придумал, вы поосторожнее.

Валентин неожиданно заалел кончиками ушей, засмущался, но тут же оскалился и принялся перечислять, что он хочет съесть и сколько согласен потерпеть до столовой, пусть даже привокзальной.

Поесть не удалось. Моисей, твердо помня наставления Антона Прохоровича, потащил всех в стекольные мастерские, и пока там оформляли документы, пока грузили большие деревянные ящики, щедро перекладывая их жесткой соломой, минуло четыре часа.

— В десять приедем в лучшем случае, — Валька покачал головой, — пошли, поедим где-нибудь, а потом к Арсену на ночлег попросимся, я лучше завтра в семь выеду.

— Не надо так рано, — возразила Ксения, — завтра в восемь из Лагинска к нам две машины с ломом пойдут, я с водителями договорилась, колонной поедем, у ребят охрана. Они через Сталегорск в Будановскую поедут, боятся, два их грузовика в прошлый раз раздели, так к Валере от лагинской милиции с нами человек поедет. Дозрели до совместной операции.

— Хорошо, — кивнул Моисей, — а где столовая?

— В ресторан пойдем, мальчики. Я приглашаю.

Валька облизнулся и схватил Моисея Ароновича за руку.

— Бежим! Тут один ресторан, теть Ксана догонит, а я подыхаю! Бежим же!

Отстояв небольшую очередь в единственный ресторан города, оказавшийся популярным местом отдыха жителей Лагинска, они расположились в уютном уголке за столиком на двоих, куда любезный официант притащил табуретку для Моисея Ароновича. От столика на четверых, куда могли подсадить одинокого товарища, Валька категорически отказался, сообщив официанту, что ему хотелось бы уединенности, интимности и жрать поскорее

— Оленина, оленина, оленина и компот из мха. Что вы будете, Моисей Аронович, оленину или оленину? А, может, все-таки оленину?

— Я, пожалуй, оленину попробую, хотя, погодите, возьму лучше оленину, — неожиданно развеселился Моисей.

— Ничуть не лучше оленины оленина, — жарко возмутился Валя, — а вот оленина, клянусь вам, здесь просто отличная! Ну что, уговорил я вас не брать оленину, остановив выбор на оленине?

— Помилуйте, лучше вы послушайте меня и возьмите оленину вместо оленины, ведь в оленине гораздо больше витаминов и полезных для организма белков!

— Клоуны, — покачала головой Ксения и улыбнулась официанту: — Три порции биточков с гарниром, борщ всем и бутылку красного вина.

— Вино после девятнадцати, — ласково сообщил официант, — могу налить в графин для морса.

— Графин нам подойдет, — хлопнул в ладоши Валька и, когда официант удалился, повернулся к спутнице: — Пусть закон нарушу я, а не жена уважаемого начальника отдела милиции.

— Вы давно женаты? — спросил Моисей Аронович, когда Валька пошел в уборную, старательно пытаясь отвлечь себя от мыслей о неспешности жизни в Лагинске и его ресторане.

— С Валерой? — почему-то переспросила Ксения Гавриловна. — В тридцатом поженились. Валера получил направление в Лондон, по линии МИДа, мы и расписались.

— Вы тоже жили в Лондоне? Петр Сергеевич знал моего отца. А вы?

— Простите, но я не помню. Мой сын, Степа, был совсем маленьким, я все больше им занималась. Да и вернулись мы быстро, в тридцать втором. Валера понял, что ему все-таки ближе сыск, а не дипломатия. Мы приехали в Москву, Валера сразу же оказался в уголовном розыске, неудивительно, с его-то послужным списком, — Ксения Гавриловна говорила не ему, себе, словно вспоминая что-то далекое и не самое приятное, — и как на пороховой бочке все время. А потом война началась. Отец на фронт рвался. А на заводе все руководство… — она замялась. — В общем, отца сначала на фронт пустили, а потом вызвали с фронта приказом самого, — она подняла палец к потолку, — и отправили завод в Сталегорск в эвакуацию, а его директором. Гони металл, давай план. За день полголовы седой стало.

— А Валерий Михайлович?

— Валерка? Воевал. Потом вернулся, что-то они с Петром Сергеевичем решали, решали, и тоже в итоге здесь оказались. Сначала правительство завод вернуть хотело, потом там подумали, раз месторождения новые открыли, логичнее завод оставить здесь, а людей поделить. Вот я с фронта вернулась и приехала сюда, а потом и Валера.

— А Петр Сергеевич? — Моисей оглянулся. Валька куда-то пропал, как и официант с их обедом.

— Он потом приехал, когда Илюша поправился. Всю войну без единой царапины, а за месяц до окончания прилетело, чудом жив остался. Рань его так до изобретения пенициллина, не выжил бы. Великие люди ученые.

— Великие, — Моисей кивнул, — Ксения Гавриловна, я пойду посмотрю, где Валя, не съешьте наш обед. Впрочем, его можете и съесть.

— Обязательно, — она улыбнулась и перевела взгляд на небольшую сцену, куда как раз вытащили три пюпитра и придвинули табурет к роялю.

Моисей Аронович толкнул дверь в уборную.

В первый момент он не заметил ничего необычного: три кабинки с шаткими фанерными дверями, за тонкой стенкой в дамской комнате кто-то распевался, из плохо закрученного крана в единственном умывальнике тонкой струйкой текла вода.

— Валентин? — позвал Моисей Аронович, но никто не ответил. — Тебе нехорошо?

Он дернул за ручку дверь первой кабинки — пусто. Попробовал вторую, дверь открылась: Прянишников спал, сидя на унитазе и прислонившись к перегородке.

Моисей отступил на шаг и хмыкнул, рассматривая нелепую картину: рот Валентина приоткрылся, руки сложены лодочкой между ног. Моисей кашлянул погромче, Валентин вздрогнул и распахнул глаза.

— А вы грязными делишками заниматься любите? Подсматривать? — не меняя позы, спросил он. — Я тоже. Давайте обменяемся опытом подглядывания, авось пригодится.

— Щеколды на двери не просто так привинчены, — хмыкнул Моисей, — я пошел вас искать, мы беспокоились.

— Ваша трогательная забота и тонкое душевное участие так меня растрогали… хотите мою оленину? — спросил Валентин, поднимаясь и натягивая штаны. — Ту, что вместо борща.

Моисей Аронович покачал головой и отвернулся, чувствуя себя идиотом. Он зачем-то вымыл уже чистые руки и прошел в зал, раздражаясь тому, как сильно натоплено в помещении.

Пообедали быстро. Моисею Ароновичу вообще показалось, что от «приятного аппетита» официанта, до горестного Валькиного «и это все?» прошло не больше минуты. Ксения велела им допить графин с вином, мрачно заметив, что ей еще с Арсеном чачу дегустировать, и заторопилась, мол, темнеет, а являться в ночи и требовать гостеприимства некрасиво. Но волновалась она зря. Едва они вошли в здание администрации Первого лагинского автопарка, как из-за стола вылетел изящный, словно балерина, джигит, с глазами голубыми, как озеро Севан.

— Ксанка-джан, дорогая, входи! Входи, гостем будешь, ай молодца, приехала! Просто картинка, не женщина! Будто сто лет тебя не видел, так рад!

— Здравствуй, Арсен, месяца не прошло, как я приезжала, но тоже соскучилась!

— Это что за орлы с тобой? Ты надолго? А где мой лучший в мире друг Петр Сергеевич-джан? И твой муж, я бы вырвал его сердце, дабы освободить место подле тебя, люби его чуть меньше!

— А твоя Ануш мне бы косы выдрала, ох, болтун ты, Арсен, — Ксения Гавриловна молодо улыбнулась и покачала головой. — Мы переночевать, а с утра обратно. Приютишь?

— Дорогая, о чем речь? Ребят твоих в общежитие разместим, а тебя — нет, дорогая, ты даже не представляешь, какой сюрприз тебе судьба приготовила! Ай, Ксанка-джан, брат приехал! Яго-джан! И невестка Оля-джан! И племянник, Дидиш-джан, ай, какой красивый! Глаза — мои, спрашиваю, зачем глаза отнял, Дидиш-джан? Он мне знаешь, что сделал? Каких-то мушек дробофил нарисовал! Девять лет, а он в мухах разбирается, вот такой умище, посмотришь — влюбишься, я сам влюбился! Подожди здесь, я мигом твоих ребят отведу, здесь близко.

Ксения махнула на прощание, Арсен подхватил Моисея Ароновича под локоть и потащил к выходу.

В большой комнате общежития, куда их на ночевку подселил Арсен, занята была лишь одна койка у стены. Панцирная сетка прогнулась под весом спящего на ней человека почти до полу. Повернувшись лицом к стене, он похрапывал и выводил рулады носом. Спал сосед так сладко и аппетитно, что Моисею Ароновичу тут же захотелось так же вот лечь, проехаться пятками по прохладной простыне, закутаться в плотное одеяло и провалиться в сон. Вместо этого он уныло ждал, пока Прянишников соберется спать. Почему-то хотелось, чтобы первым оказался в беззащитной позиции именно он. После ужина настроение Валентина было приподнятым, он бодро подскочил к кровати у окна и занял ее так быстро, будто свободных спальных мест не было вовсе. Моисей Аронович пожалел, что расположился на соседней кровати, но решил ничего уже не менять, разложил простыню и стал заправлять подушку в наволочку.

— А вы за ушки ее, за ушки, — вдруг у самого затылка горячо прошептал Прянишников, и Моисей Аронович вздрогнул, чувствуя, как от неожиданности загривок покрылся мурашками.

— Думаете, без вашего вмешательства люди жить не могут? — прошептал он раздосадовано.

— Вы же не можете.

— Спите уже, Прянишников, вам завтра за руль.

— С вами рядом не заснешь, — заявил Валентин, укладываясь на кровать. Сетка под ним тихонько охнула и растянулась.

Ожидая продолжения, Моисей Аронович машинально обернулся на Валентина: тот лежал на спине, заведя руки за голову. Одеялом не накрылся, поэтому вся его тощая конституция являлась взору без прикрас. Лунный свет обрисовывал белые, растянутые на коленках подштанники и плоскую безволосую грудь. Моисей Аронович некстати подумал, что живот у Валентина хоть и худой, но, вероятно, мягкий на ощупь. И следом пришла мысль, что неплохо было бы попить чего-нибудь — от переперченных биточков во рту было сухо, а в горле стоял ком.

— Не заснешь. Вы храпите сильно, — продолжил Валентин, демонстративно рассматривая потолок.

— Тсс, не орите так, что же вы все не уйметесь? Спите, пожалуйста! — надсадным шепотом призвал Моисей Аронович, разыскав банку с водой и стакан.

— Да вы так и так его сейчас разбудите. И мне водички принесите, раз уж такое дело.

Моисей Аронович наполнил стакан и поставил его на тумбочку между кроватями, игнорируя протянутую руку.

Валентин попил, приподнявшись на локте, и лег обратно. Наконец-то воцарилась вожделенная тишина.

Моисей Аронович быстро разделся, лег, повернувшись спиной к Прянишникову, и закрыл глаза.

Сон не шел. Мешал взгляд, острое прикосновение которого Моисей ощущал буквально лопатками. Он резко повернулся — Валентин лежал, как и раньше, на спине, а вот спал или нет — в темноте было не разобрать.

«Неприятный тип», — подумал Моисей. Спать в соседстве с ним было некомфортно. И нервно. Потому что он тянул внимание на себя — своими выходками и хамством и таким полумягким-полунаглым обращением. Наигранным вниманием. «Спокойные, действительно надежные люди себя так не ведут», — подумал Моисей Аронович и вытянул ноги под одеялом, как давно уже мечтал.

Зачем Прянишникову это паясничанье? Скучно? Хочется драки?

Хочется схватить за шею и вывернуть руки? Обхватить плечи и подмять под себя. Ему хочется?

Моисей Аронович уставился в потолок широко распахнутыми глазами и почувствовал, как его прошиб пот.

Или мне? Мне хочется.

Валентин перевернулся на кровати и сел.

Потрепал руками волосы и поднялся.

Внутри Моисея Ароновича что-то встрепенулось в ответ — то ли инстинкт, толкавший в конфликт с неприятным и раздражающим его человеком, то ли глухое желание ухнуть все прочь и забыться.

Прянишников взял пустой стакан и отправился за водой. Моисей Аронович облизнул губы и глубоко вздохнул, пытаясь рассеять мешанину образов, мутной взвесью поднятых со дна, где давно уже лежали позабытыми и нетронутыми. Разом ему вспомнились и бывшая его жена, брак с которой был страстным, но недолгим; и ее гладкие ноги, которые он так любил целовать от щиколоток вверх к бедрам. И потом как целовал и раздвигал он другие ноги, совсем не похожие на ноги его молодой жены, и еще дальше — другое, совсем уже такое, что лучше не вспоминать в комнате общежития.

— Водички? — Прянишников стоял у кровати с полным стаканом в руках.

— Поставьте, спасибо.

— Не спится что-то, да? — Валентин потянулся и хлопнул себя по голому животу ладонью. — Или мне кажется, и я вас разбудил? Извините покорно! — он нагнулся и почти опустился к уху Моисея Ароновича, шепча едва слышно: — Спали?

— Нет, — ответил Моисей шепотом и сжал кулаки, не позволяя себе двигаться.

— Попробуем?

— Заснуть? — сам не ожидая, что получится так громко, спросил Моисей. — Да, давайте уже.

— Я только за! — раздался бас с дальней койки. — Сколько можно шуметь? Или, может, выпьем?

— Не, братишка, мы уже спим, — Валентин отодвинулся, мазнув волосами по уху Моисея Ароновича, шустро перебежал к своей кровати, часто переступая босыми ногами, и залез под одеяло, некоторое время кровать его мелко дрожала, а пружины скрипели, но потом все стихло.

Моисей Аронович закрыл глаза, расслабился и неожиданно вспомнил:

« Опытом, попыткой, пыткой, копотью от отношений

Я обманут, растянут, свергнут, и еще три тысячи раз обманут

Растоптан, вкопан, в саван запакован, могильной плитой отутюжен.

Выброшен, вычеркнут из жизни чужой,

Выпотрошен и бесконечно не нужен».

Обратно доехали быстро и благополучно. Валентин мучительно зевал, но вел грузовик ровно, сидевший рядом Моисей Аронович зорко высматривал колдобины, рытвины и прочие угрозы драгоценным ящикам и загодя начинал изводить шофера бесценными советами. Ксения Гавриловна полулежала у окна, улыбалась, качала головой, вспоминая что-то приятное, и трогательно старалась не дышать на молодежь. Вечер, судя по ее блестящим глазам, удался на славу.

Сердце Моисея Ароновича щемило от счастья. Колян пообещал ликвидировать самые вопиющие недоделки, завтра должен был прийти стекольщик дядя Ефим, и в конце недели его дом культуры, их дом культуры раскроет двери перед первым посетителями. Хотя нет, конечно, первые его строили, радовались и огорчались вместе с Моисеем, тратили собственные деньги — не на себя, а на возможность читать, рисовать и смотреть на небо в телескоп, которого сейчас нет, но когда-нибудь Моисей Аронович непременно его купит.

— Все, домчал! Смотри, теть Ксана, пять часов ехали, пойду в гонщики, а вы, Моисей Аронович, гордитесь мной? — Валентин заехал в ворота автобазы, припарковал ГАЗ и заглушил мотор.

— Болтун ты, Валька, совсем Моисея Ароновича замучил. Смотрите, Васенька стоит, курит, как обещали, к обеду успели, — Ксения открыла дверцу и легко спрыгнула на гравийную дорожку бывшего ипподрома.

Валька повернулся к Моисею Ароновичу, собиравшемуся последовать ее примеру, накрыл его руку своей и прошептал, почти касаясь губами виска:

— Хочешь, еврейчик, вечером помогу тебе со стеклом? Оно бьется. Нужно быть очень осторожным и нежным, иметь ловкие пальцы и…

— Приходи. Коля тоже придет. И Антон. Будем нежными со стеклом все вместе, как тебе такой план? — Моисей Аронович почему-то успокоился. Сталегорск вернул ему броню, как земля давала силы Антею.

— Не очень. Коллектив мне мешает. Тем более такой, — надулся Валька и добавил: — Дверью не хлопай. А то вашему народу только дай что разрушить, храм филистимлянский или мой ГАЗ — без разницы.

Моисей Аронович пожал плечами, усмехнулся и вылез вслед за спутницей. Ксения стояла рядом с курившим у крыльца Васенькой и слушала ошеломительные, судя по Васенькиным жестам, новости.

— Валька! Иди сюда! Я теть Ксане рассказываю, тут такое было!

— Что-то случилось? — у Моисея привычно похолодели ладони. — Что?

— Не томи, Вась, глаголь, малярш привезли? Режь свою радостную новость! — Валька вразвалочку приблизился к собеседникам.

— Илюху обстреляли!

Моисей Аронович побелел, схватился за пуговицы, пытаясь расстегнуть ворот пальто и отдышаться, но Ксения взяла его за руку и успокаивающе погладила по запястью:

— Он в порядке.

— В порядке? Илюшка познал всю силу сначала отцовской любви, а потом праведного отцовского гнева! У него правая щека распухла, как у меня, когда флюс был! — всплеснул руками Васенька и затараторил: — Возвращался он засветло, все как всегда, видит, посреди дороги стоят два мужика. Один держит за шею дамочку, ладную такую, нездешнюю, второй пушку на нее направил, и знак делает Илюхе, мол, стой! И сбоку у дороги еще стоят, с обрезами!

— Бандиты? — Моисей Аронович непроизвольно сжал кулаки.

Валька молчал, только губу закусил. Ксения слушала внимательно, забыв о тлеющей папиросе.

— Они. Только Илюха, хоть и первейший уебан, но когда нужно, соображает быстро. Они небось думали, остановится, только хрен там! Наоборот, дал по газам и попер на них. Бандюганы в стороны, дамочка застыла ни жива, ни мертва, говорит, в полуметре от нее машину остановил, тормоза визжали так, что в Сталегорске слышно! Дверь распахнул и орет дамочке, мол, прыгай, та боевая попалась, пулей рванула, забралась в кабину, бандюки тоже отмерли и давай стрелять… Но это же не наша рухлядь, у Илюхи — зверь, если заведется. Шины в руку толщиной! Они за ним бежать, придурки, как есть, а он заднюю включил — и снова по газам! Двоих покалечил, их потом Валерий Михалыч на обочине нашел, свои же пули не пожалели, и сюда рванул, а бабу Надя с Милборисовной в отделении валерьянкой с самогоном отпаивали.

— А Илья? — спросила Ксения, этой части истории, она, видимо, уже не слышала.

— Что — Илья? Поругался с Петром Сергеевичем вдребезги, по морде от него получил. Валерий Михайлович пообещал Илюху под суд отдать! Как думаете, сделает?

— Я ему покажу «под суд»… — с пол-оборота завелась Ксения Гавриловна. — Ладно, пойду с Валеркой поговорю, бывайте, ребята, — она повернулась и побежала к воротам.

— Где Илья? — Моисей Аронович достал из кармана платок и вытер затылок.

— У Кольки, небось. В твоей усадьбе. Или к Черноводу на завод похилял, мне какое дело? — Васенька пожал плечами и отвернулся от Моисея Ароновича. — Валька, слышал бы ты, как Петр Сергеевич на него орал! Хуже, чем когда ты свой грузовик в болото загнал! Но какая женщина! Журналистка из самого Ленинграда, представляешь? Приехала писать про Милана статью для газеты. Ну что за невезение! Будь Милан поэтом, его бы в «Ленинградской правде» напечатали. А фигура какая у нее! А волосы! И всё — Милану. Почему одним дамочки, другим — хрен на постном масле? Где справедливость, о которой рассуждали Руссо и Гете?

— Гете — фашист, — Валька сплюнул.

— Ладно, Марк Аврелий, — не стал спорить Васенька.

— Он итальянец, получается, тоже фашист, — возвел глаза к небу Валька.

— С одной стороны да, но с другой…

Моисей Аронович не дослушал. Он повернулся, бросил через плечо, что за стеклом придет Черновод, и быстро зашагал к воротам базы, чувствуя острое желание увидеть друга, обнять, убедиться, что тот цел, чтобы склизкий узел страха в животе развязался и перестал стягивать внутренности.

Он почти добежал до усадьбы, уверенный, что найдет там Илюху. Замка на двери не было, Моисей толкнул ее и вошел в холл. И остановился, пораженный. Его не было полтора дня, но внутри все сверкало. Дворец. Храм искусства, именно так представлял его Моисей Аронович, сияющий чистотой и поражающий величием. И пусть кое-где обои были наклеены копытами вверх, и пол на первом этаже немного скользил, все равно, Усадьба потрясала воображение. Даже забитые фанерой пустые окна ее не портили. Да и недолго им быть мертвыми, завтра-послезавтра первый этап его борьбы закончится, начнется второй, но той борьбы Моисей жаждал всей душой, и видел вокруг только союзников. От комнаты для чаепития слышался неразборчивый гул голосов, и Моисей пошел на звуки.

Беседовали двое. Моисей замер, услышав хриплый голос Петра Сергеевича, и прислушался.

— Я ведь, Коля, в сорок пятом на три дня в Лондон слетал. Тайно. Переводчик нужен был, да не абы какой, чтобы, если что, мог двоих-троих положить. Встретили нас достойно, а мне разрешили детей увидеть. Что смотришь? Сын у меня и дочь от прошлых жизней остались. Но дочь, оказалось, в Америку в тридцать восьмом уехала, а сын в Англии живет, тридцать лет ему. Я все боялся, что на войну пойдет. Что убить его могут. А он мне: «Оставьте, Петр Сергеевич, я считаю, война — дело профессионалов. Деловой человек всегда найдет способ договориться с властью».

— Может, он и прав, — голос Раптора звучал глухо.

— Прав. Я вот восемь лет потратил на договоренности. Только что это за правда, если моя кровь, пять поколений военных, доверяет защиту своей земли профессионалам? Это кому? Я не про Россию, Коля. Пусть бы Англию берег. Я в семнадцатом свою страну защищал. Сейчас защищал. Выпьем.

— Петр Сергеевич, да не убивайтесь вы так. Илья отойдет. Ну, вы не сдержались, он погорячился. Придет виниться.

— Илье в сорок первом шестнадцать исполнилось. В мае. А в августе он на фронт убежал, — Петр Сергеевич вздохнул и внезапно распахнул дверь: — Подслушивать нехорошо, молодой человек.

— Бить людей по лицу тоже нехорошо, — Моисей Аронович протиснулся в комнату между косяком и Петром Сергеевичем. Коля полулежал за столом, в стакане перед ним плескалась заварка, рядом стояла рюмка с коньяком. Третьим сидел Милан, трезвый и спокойный, он виновато улыбнулся Моисею и развел руки.

— Вася нам все рассказал. Где Илья? — Моисей Аронович взял стакан и налил из графина воды.

— Прячется в логове дракона. От меня. Видеть не желает. А я, значит, демон? — Петр Сергеевич мрачно осмотрел его. — Не удивляйтесь, у Валерия Михайловича от меня тайн нет. Черт знает, где-то вы правы. Я злодей. Но мозги-то к четвертаку нужно иметь!

— Илья — герой, при чем здесь мозги? Я бы так же действовал, — Моисей нахмурился.

— Вы бы один не поехали. Вы бы оружие взяли. Вы бы не стали сажать не пойми кого в кабину, а если бы это была пособница бандитов?

— А вы бы не посадили, не спасли женщину? — тихо спросил Моисей.

— Я? Я здесь при чем? — глаза Петра Сергеевича пылали, словно адские жаровни.

— Ну, он ведь ваш.

И будто выключили Овечкина. Сел тяжело рядом с Миланом, закрыл лицо руками. Милан приобнял его за плечи, забрал у Коли рюмку и поставил перед Петром Сергеевичем.

В коридоре раздались шаги, открылась дверь, и в комнату ввалился Валька.

— Все-таки коллективные развлечения? Я стекло привез и двух бухих грузчиков. Слышите? Это не лягушонка в коробчонке, это строители коммунистического завтра шагают. Посмотрите на них, и идея дожить до светлого будущего покажется сомнительной. О! Вы споили Петра Сергеевича?

— Батя здесь? Йопта, ты чо не сказал, я ж выпимши! Бля, ну бля буду, чо молчал-то?

Моисей вскочил, отпихнул Вальку и расцеловал нетвердо стоящего Илюху в обе щеки.

Антон достал из кармана платок, трубно высморкался и объявил:

— Грузчики сегодня не я, не он, и не они двое. Милан — разгружай. Илья, Петр Сергеевич сейчас тебе что-то скажет. Вы коньяк пьете? Счастливое совпадение.

Милан встал, уступая место вошедшим, подтолкнул в спину Вальку и Моисея и потянул к выходу. Валька брел понурый, на Моисея не смотрел, а тот остановился и схватил Милана за рукав.

— Я понял!

Валька остановился и вжал голову в плечи. Милан удивленно нахмурился.

— Петр Сергеевич! Он думает, что Илюшка убить хотел, а он хотел спасти! Женщину ту! У Ильи было оружие, его Росинант! 

— Петр Сергеевич тоже понял, — неожиданно проговорил Милан. — Он понятливый.

И направился к машине.

— Вот вы Илюху поцеловали, а результата — ноль. Уебаном был, уебаном остался. Вы мне желание должны, устроим эксперимент, — Валентин шагнул вперед, закрыв собой дверь, повернулся, злой и несчастный.

Моисей Аронович посмотрел вверх, взял Вальку за шею, нагнул к себе и нежно проговорил:

— Вы, Валечка, мелочный. Я сам решаю, когда и кого мне целовать. И куда, — отпустил шею, отодвинул Валентина и вышел вслед за Миланом.

Пение птиц сопровождало Моисея Ароновича с самого утра.

Началось все с петуха, который драл горло на задворках около сарая, продолжилось щебетанием каких-то птах на кустах, пока Моисей Аронович наспех завтракал яйцом «в мешочек» и черным хлебом. А затем пение птиц заполнило сердце директора дома культуры, когда тот стоял посередине вестибюля бывшей усадьбы.

Теперь, когда все работы были закончены, а стекла вставлены, их ДК стал настоящим дворцом, а не просто домом. Весенние лучи заливали комнаты и большой зал, где третьего дня установили рояль. Этот рояль Илюха привез из Лагинска: инструмент подарило дому культуры строительное управление, где до этого побывал Черновод. По словам Антона Прохоровича, местный бухгалтер едва ли на коленях не стоял, умоляя Черновода забрать «эту черную дуру».

— Говорит, что ломают его часто и клавиши выковыривают, и бряцают на нем то «Мурку», то «Собачий вальс», а на ремонт потом надо деньги выделять немалые, настройщика вызывать или, что хуже, в мастерскую возить. Расход на рояль колоссальный, а проку никакого. Нам отписал, да еще стульчик сверху дал, — Черновод просиял и помотал перед носом Моисея Ароновича накладной, — настраивать умеете?

— Умею, — улыбнулся Моисей Аронович, любуясь «черной дурой», установленной в главном зале.

Сегодня он любовался всем: пошитыми Людмилой Борисовной шторами, блестящими от лака досками пола, гладко крашенными дверьми и яркими солнечными зайчиками, которые раскачивались на стенах и потолке.

Весна в Сталегорске оказалась удивительно красивой. Всюду цвели мелкие желтые цветочки, названия которым Моисей Аронович отродясь не знал; все вокруг, даже воздух, казалось, пропиталось зеленым цветом. Он словно оказался вдруг в малахитовой шкатулке, а их ДК, выкрашенный в счастливый желтый цвет, ярко сиял на этом фоне.

Торжественное открытие дома культуры планировалось на следующую неделю, но уже сейчас здание наполнилось жизнью. В комнате, отведенной под кружок моделирования, расставили столы и повесили полки для экспонатов. А в помещении библиотеки уже читали, сидя на полу, поскольку стулья еще не высохли от краски.

Моисей Аронович вышел на крыльцо, зажмурился и счастливо раскинул руки, словно обнимая весь город.

— Вы, я вижу, зарядку делаете? Похвально для работника культуры!

Моисей открыл глаза: по ступенькам поднимался товарищ Зубков.

— Добрый день! Спорт нам не чужд, не думайте, — Моисей Аронович пожал протянутую ему руку. — Зашли посмотреть на успехи?

— Конечно! Такое помещение преобразили!

— Прошу! — Моисей Аронович толкнул парадную дверь и пригласил председателя горсовета внутрь.

— А здесь у нас даже калошница имеется, вот, смотрите.

— Загляденье! И где же кабинет директора?

— Он же бухгалтерия, он же место руководителя литературного кружка. Пока я один буду этим заниматься. Пойдемте.

— Тесновато, — вздохнул Зубков, осматриваясь в комнате, которую Моисей выделил для своих рабочих нужд, — приемной нет, секретарю сесть негде, да и от входа далеко, — он потер подбородок.

— Да нет у меня секретаря, зачем мне секретарь? Напрямую будем вопросы решать, — махнул рукой Моисей.

— Это ничего, — словно бы не слыша его слов, продолжал Зубков, — кабинет мы перенесем, я видел, там отличная просторная анфилада, слева от входа.

— Кружки рисования и моделирования, — машинально объяснил Моисей, но потом запнулся: — Зачем переносить? Это нам неудобно.

— Это вы зря, товарищ Гемгольц, народу нужно место, да и руководству не пристало сидеть на задворках.

Моисей Аронович развел руками, не понимая претензий городского начальства.

— Но вы молодец, товарищ Гемгольц! — воскликнул Зубков и похлопал Моисея по плечу. — Такую махину отремонтировали, такого красавца городу подарили! Вот это я называю настоящее партийное рвение. Ах, вы же не в партии, если не ошибаюсь?

— Нет.

— Советую вступить. Даже настаиваю, без этого какой же вы директор дома культуры? Словом, вы большое дело сделали! Это мы так не оставим, обязательно отметим! Благодарственную грамоту вручим, за отличный ремонт и трудовое рвение. Новое здание Горсовета — красота!

— Горсовета? — переспросил Моисей Аронович.

— Подарок городу и его жителям! А для дома культуры мы выделяем вам отличное здание, складское помещение совсем рядом с заводом! Триста квадратов! Окна огромные, ворота огромные! Танцы будете для всего города устраивать. Осталось только подлатать, то там, то сям. Но у вас уже опыт есть и команда набрана.

— Позвольте…

— Да что вы смущаетесь? Скромность хорошая черта, но вы имеете полное право гордиться собой.

— Барак у завода?

— У нас нет бараков! У нас перспективные здания, требующие лишь внимания и участия. Как дети, знаете ли. Без присмотра портятся, а с любящей и крепкой рукой расцветают. Здесь вы отлично руку набили, теперь и дом культуры себе отремонтируете.

Моисей Аронович почувствовал, как лицо его наливается кровью.

— Это! — он ткнул пальцем в стену. — Это дом культуры! Весь город от сердца отрывал и последнее отдавал! Это наш дом культуры! А не барак у завода.

— Спокойно, Гемгольц, — Зубков огладил полы пиджака и расправил плечи, — вы со мной так не разговаривайте. Все вам благодарны, никто вас не забудет, об этом не беспокойтесь. Но такое здание под ДК? Вы в своем уме? В то время как красный уголок около сортира, рядом с отделением милиции? В то время как горсовет занимает всего две комнаты? А вы тут во дворце решили жить? И комнату себе определили в казенном помещении? Думали, вам запросто так позволят?

— Этот дворец создан из развалюхи нашими собственными руками!

— Никогда не поверю, что вы тут много наработали, Гемгольц, вы хоть пилить-то умеете?

— Умею! И строгать, и кирпичи класть научился! И стекла вставлять!

— И гвозди забивать?

— И гвозди забивать!

— Ворованные?

— Ворованные! — машинально проорал Моисей Аронович, но тут же опомнился: — Что-о-о?

— Ну, ящик гвоздей своровали? Своровали.

— Вы что себе позволяете? Сами его принесли и подарили!

— Нет, вы меня совершенно неверно поняли. Я с ним шел и забыл его у вас. А вы, вместо того чтобы вернуть, как поступил бы честный коммунист, присвоили городское имущество. Потому что не коммунист вы, да и человек, как вижу, непорядочный.

— Да как вы смеете? — голос Моисея Ароновича сел и вместо возгласа получилось надсадное сипение.

Он все всматривался в стоящего перед ним Зубкова, силясь различить, что за монстр скрывается в этом недочеловеке, каким полудушником является Зубков, но кроме отвратительной человеческой физиономии ничего не видел.

— Это вы как смеете! — тем временем зашипел председатель горсовета. — Устроили тут круговую поруку! Все друг другу братья-сватья! Свой собственный город решили себе получить? Да вот не выйдет!

— Что вы несете?

— Не прикидывайтесь! Директор автобазы главным механиком берет жену начальника милиции, начальник милиции — зять директора завода, а тут еще и вас приволокли. Вы директору автобазы кто? Племянник? Двоюродный внучок?

— Я ему не родственник.

— Дружок, стало быть! Сговорились дискредитировать городскую администрацию, чтобы городом управлять! Не выйдет, Гемгольц, не получится! Власть здесь одна — народная! Горсовет!

— Именно что народная! И народ себе дом культуры отстроил сам, вы нам ничем не помогли, а теперь хотите украсть наш труд?

— Но-но! Не забывайтесь! Труд на благо родины украсть невозможно! Вы потрудились для народа, народ, в лице его руководителя, городского совета, с благодарностью принимает ваш дар. А если будете кочевряжиться, я вам обещаю, под суд пойдете.

— За ящик гвоздей?

— И за меньшее воров сажали. За колосок!

После ухода Зубкова сил у Моисея Ароновича почти не осталось. Он опустился на стул и закрыл лицо руками.

Видел полудушников, некоторых ненавидел, стихами заговаривал, а нож в спину воткнул не огнедемон, не дракон и даже не жаба, а обычная человеческая мразь. И что с ним делать? Как бороться?

То, что он будет бороться, Моисей Аронович не сомневался.

— Блядь! — орал Моисей Аронович, яростно стуча кулаком по ветхому забору вокруг усадьбы, пока еще не восстановленному. — Блядь!

— Ты сам виноват, — Антон холодно пожал плечами и попытался прикурить. Руки не слушались, он никак не мог попасть спичкой по коробку, поэтому раздраженно смял его, отбросил и тоже закричал: — Какого хера ты взял у него ящик и не сказал мне? Мы оба под суд пойдем, да похуй, все то, что мы делали четыре месяца работы, все в пизду! Блядь! Я к директору пойду. Нет. Не пойду. Директор его убьет. Он и так от Зубкова бешеным делается, а уж если узнает, что завод ему на свои деньги здание отгрохал… Что за блядство? Зачем ты взял поганые гвозди?

— А мне хоть кто-то сказал, что Зубков гнида, что он вконец скурвленный? — Моисей Аронович схватился за голову. — Жопа! И ведь он человек, Антон! Человек! Что же за мир такой, что с чудовищами дружить можно, а люди запросто рушат созданное чужим трудом!

— Человек, конечно, кто ж еще. Надо идти к Петру Сергеевичу. Он что-нибудь придумает, — Антон подобрал коробок, погрел дыханием спичку, чиркнул, и на конце весело забилось маленькое пламя, — и к Мещерякову.

— Погоди. Денек погоди. Попробуем справиться сами. Мне стыдно. Как же мне стыдно… — Моисей Аронович ткнул пальцем в сторону столовой: — Идем, поговорим с ребятами. Вдруг они что подскажут.

Раптор тер уже визжащую от чистоты тарелку и никак не мог остановиться. Говорил, вернее орал, Илья. Его предложение было самым разумным после Колькиного, который сказал, что может пробраться в нынешнее помещение горсовета и отравить воду в графине Зубкова так, что никто его не заподозрит. Милан бил в себя грудь и пытался что-то сказать, но его не слушали, ведь представитель закона мог предложить только что-нибудь законное, а значит крайне вредное в сложившейся ситуации. Моисей некстати подумал, что они сейчас — четыре мушкетера, только д`Артаньян — полный осел, Атос связан долгом службы, Арамис и Портос пытаются спасти ситуацию, как могут, а примкнувший к друзьям граф Рошфор рушит все их задумки.

— О! Дядя Леша! Йопта! Он секретарь у Тамаева!

— Тамаева? — Антон вскочил и принялся кружить вокруг стула Илюхи. — Председателя Союза писателей? Ну и чем он нам поможет?

— Бля, братик, ну не знаю. Просто могу позвонить. Йопта, он рад будет!

Раптор наконец отложил тарелку.

— Илюха дело говорит. Есть в этом что-то. Милан, да помолчи! Можно попросить дядю Лешу, чтобы Тамаев приехал к нам с творческой встречей, не станет же Зубков принимать Героя Соцтруда в свинарнике!

— А он поедет? — Моисей сцепил руки в отчаянии.

— Не знаю, йопта, — Илюха сник, — попросить могу.

— Позвоним из моего кабинета, — решил Антон, — но нас сроки поджимают, целая неделя, не меньше пройдет, пока они выделят время для встречи, читателей по стране толпы, тем более у Тамаева. А тут мы — Сталегорск, захолустье.

— Долго, — Моисей оглядел друзей, — я ничего не могу. Горло перерезать себе на ступеньках ДК, и то Зубков переступит через мой труп и войдет. Милан, да что тебе? Ничего? Говори уже!

— Как же бесит, — взвыл Раптор, — вроде возможность нашли, а нихуя не возможность.

— Еще дядь Яша есть, — помявшись, продолжил Илюха, — но не уверен, что его стоит звать.

— Кто это?

— Яков Цыганков. Он актер, певец, любимец самого. Йопта, он приедет. Но, бля, братики, тут с дядь Валерой и тетей Ксаной надо говорить, без них я не буду.

— Цыганков замечательно поет, — Раптор подпер щеку рукой и улыбнулся мечтательно, — я про забор люблю. И про зорьку алую.

— Это называется рояль в кустах, — Моисей поднялся и обвел столовую широким жестом, — горсовет отнимает у нас здание, входит Яков Цыганков и поет здесь! Зубкову стыдно, он возвращает нам здание! Бред!

— Зубков не станет принимать любимца самого в столовой, — Антон поднял палец вверх. — Точно приедет?

— Примчится, — Илюха скривился, — на дьяволе-коне. Но, йопта, нужен другой рояль.

— Блядь! — Милан стукнул кулаком по столу.

Друзья замолчали. Милан вытащил из кармана газету, положил на стол и старательно разгладил.

«Ленинградская правда».

— Это та журналистка? — поднял брови Моисей Аронович. — Статью про тебя написала?

Милан кивнул.

— Точно! Я же ей переводил! — обрадовался Колька. — Милан молчал, как мертвый. Как всегда, в общем. Она тебе газету прислала? Быстро!

Антон схватил газету и победно заорал:

— С-с-су-у-ука-а-а!

— Лида — приличная замужняя женщина, — сжал кулаки Раптор, — очень красивая и смелая.

— Не! Моисей, смотри! Смотри!

Моисей вдруг почувствовал, как руки ходят ходуном. Стало трудно дышать, он взял газету, открыл статью и обмер.

На полполосы «Ленинградской правды» была напечатана фотография, а под ней — подпись:

«Герой Советского Союза, кавалер орденов Боевого Красного знамени, двух орденов Красной звезды, боевых орденов и медалей Гвардии старший лейтенант Касаев М.А. в мирной жизни строит Сталегорский дом культуры».

Моисей Аронович положил газету и уставился на Милана. Милан покраснел и потупился.

Антон выхватил газету, откашлялся и с выражением зачитал:

«В бывшей усадьбе промышленников Кулыгиных кипит работа. Тут я и нашла героя нашей статьи легендарного сапера, разминировавшего пол-Европы Милана Алановича Касаева. Свободное время Милан Аланович проводит с пользой».

— Как вспомню залитый лаком первый этаж, так в дрожь бросает, — ухмыльнулся Раптор, — столько пользы от тебя было, Милан.

— Йопта, вы что, барышне про дом культуры втирали? — заржал Илюха.

— Ну не о бандитах же с женщиной говорить? — покраснел Колька. — Я ей все рассказал, и про обсерваторию будущую, и про зал поэтов. Милан кивал. Ну, упомянули, конечно, что он в милиции работает, но так, между делом. Да кому такое интересно?

— Никому. Я почти полгода тут, что я еще не знаю о своих друзьях?

Милан раздраженно махнул рукой, Антон оскалился, Раптор прижал руку к груди, а Илюха радостно похлопал Моисея по плечу, сцапал со стола газету и победно произнес:

— Отнесу Ваське. Лучше него, братики, никто так не умеет издеваться над людьми! Просветит Зубкова, йопта! — и убежал.

Антон тоже засобирался. Милан постучал по запястью, покачал головой и ушел с ним, на дежурство.

Моисей Аронович направился к мойке, ополоснул лицо и посмотрел на Колю:

— Спасибо.

— Да ладно, — Колян улыбнулся, — я все равно хочу Зубкова грохнуть. Тварь, — и добавил, подумав: — Меня ведь под трибунал отдать хотели. Себя не помню я, когда владеет гнев моей природой. О, стихи поперли. Значит, кризис позади. Счастливо.

— И тебе. — Моисей Аронович захлопнул дверь.

Зажав под мышкой «Ленинградскую правду», Васенька заглянул в приемную председателя горсовета.

— Наташа, доброго утра! От нашего стола — вашему столу приветы.

Секретарша перекатила кусок сахара за щекой и отхлебнула чай:

— Тебя Овечкин прислал?

— Он, он.

— Что так, не назначено ведь?

— Пусти меня, дело срочное.

— Ну проходи, он только пришел, — Наташа махнула рукой на дверь в кабинет начальства.

Васенька приосанился и прошел к Зубкову.

— Чуть свет уж на ногах! И я у ваших ног! — продекламировал он.

Зубков поднял взгляд на вошедшего секретаря начальника автобазы и поинтересовался:

— Случилось что?

— Великая радость!

— Как это понимать?

— Сталегорск прославился, спешу вам сообщить, — Васенька сиял.

— Если бы Сталегорск прославился, то это я бы вам сообщал, товарищ Веселов. А вы тут паясничаете. Как прославился?

— У нас дом культуры строят настоящие герои! И теперь о Сталегорске узнала вся страна, представляете, как это замечательно? Да?

— Каким это образом? — покраснел Зубков, приподнимаясь со стула.

— Смотрите, в столичных газетах пишут статьи, а на открытие обещал приехать не только глава районной администрации, но и известные артисты. Столько внимания такому городу, как наш! — Василий набрал в грудь воздуха, вытянулся стрункой и с молодецким комсомольским задором затараторил: — Флаги! Оркестр! Усачев! Трибуна! А на ней вы рассказываете, какой чудесный дом культуры отстроили сталегорчане, как они трудились день и ночь, как помогали возводить храм искусства на рабочей советской земле, как весь город в едином порыве поднялся и пошел под флагом культуры в светлое будущее! А потом будут танцы! Вы же танцы любите?

— Люблю, — хмуро отозвался Зубков.

— А куда нам газетку-то повесить?

— Какую газетку?

— Вот, «Ленинградскую правду», где про наш ДК пишут. А давайте на доску для стенгазеты у вас в приемной? Будет радовать глаз!

— Нет там места! — взорвался Зубков. — Идите уже, Веселов. От работы отвлекаете!

— И правильно! Сколько надо успеть сделать до открытия, дорожку замостить и новый забор справить. А то корреспонденты столичные приедут, Заслуженные артисты РСФСР, а у нас забор кривой. Но мы все успеем, как только распоряжение о штакетнике будет! Как же хорошо! Правда ведь, товарищ Зубков?

Васенька счастливо улыбнулся и победно потряс сложенной «Ленинградской правдой».

— Всего хорошего, — отозвался тот и демонстративно начал перебирать бумаги на рабочем столе.

На открытие дома культуры приехал секретарь Лагинского райисполкома товарищ Усачев. Осмотрел все, восхитился, перерезал ленточку под аплодисменты собравшихся и выразил товарищу Зубкову свое удовольствие от того, что «культура, наконец-то, добралась до самых отдаленных мест Лагинского района». Товарищ Зубков подобострастно кивал и через слово благодарил партию за вклад в историческую для Сталегорска стройку.

Затем на трибуну по очереди поднялись директор металлургического комбината товарищ Воинов, начальник отдела милиции товарищ Мещеряков, главный экономист комбината товарищ Черновод и в конце директор автобазы товарищ Овечкин. Говорили они коротко и завершали свою речь одинаково, славили Моисея Ароновича Гемгольца и повторяли: «Ваш праздник, Моисей Аронович, ваш праздник и ваша заслуга».

Затем был небольшой праздничный концерт в исполнении приехавших из Лагинска и Курагина артистов, банкет и танцы. Ошеломительный успех имела даже Людмила Борисовна, невзирая на почтенный, хоть и элегантный возраст.

Моисей во время танцев вышел на крыльцо, закурил и прислушался. Сзади раздались шаги, к нему подошел разгоряченный выпитым товарищ Мещеряков, облокотился о перила и шумно затянулся:

— Справились?

— Друзья помогли, — Моисей улыбнулся, — да, все помогли. Хорошо у нас, правда, Валерий Михайлович?

— Петр Сергеевич строит город-утопию для своего мальчика, — товарищ Мещеряков криво ухмыльнулся, — никогда его не понимал. И не поддерживал раньше. Но он всегда прав, сукин сын, — выбросил папиросу и вернулся в помещение.

Моисей Аронович почесал затылок, постоял минуты три и решил покурить еще. Возвращаться не хотелось; внезапно навалилась блаженная истома, желание стоять, дышать сладким весенним воздухом и молчать. Последнее не удалось.

Дверь снова хлопнула, и на крыльцо вышли Коля и Антон, такие же счастливые и уставшие, как он сам.

— Сбежал? — Антон улыбнулся, сияя черными глазами, и закинул руки за голову, — Зубков меня по дуге обходит. Зря он меня разозлил, я тут нашел акт от предшественника о передаче руководством завода горсовету трех уникальных люстр из горного хрусталя и потребовал отчитаться об их целевом размещении. Так что у нашего искателя справедливости большие проблемы.

— Закопай его, — Коля кровожадно потер руки, — душно внутри. Нужно воздуховод прочистить. Завтра посмотрю. Чем ты Вальку так обидел? Даже у меня не получалось, — он одобрительно покачал головой, — кроет тебя почем свет, ушел пьяный в соплю, а?

— Ушел? — удивился Моисей. — Действительно, чем я мог его обидеть? Да он мне все мозги выел: «Вы даже к Ваське обратились! А я-то, я за тебя…» Да ну его, — он отбросил окурок, чувствуя нарастающий гнев. — Жаба.

— Вот же жизнь началась, — Коля оперся на перила и посмотрел в чернеющий лес, — банду лагинские ликвидировали, дом культуры мы отбили, директор комбината математику в техникуме с третьего раза сдал, чего еще желать?

— Братики, — дверь снова хлопнула, и к ним присоединился мокрый и голый до пояса Илюха, — йопта, жить тут будете? Пошли, бля, мне танцевать не с кем, йопта!

И тут раздался крик.

Моисей потом слышал его несколько ночей во сне, снова и снова просыпался — и слышал наяву.

Колька и Антон замерли. Илюха трезвел на глазах.

Из-за забора в тусклом свете фонарей появился Валька Прянишников. Он шел очень медленно, зажав рот руками, и подвывал. Увидев их, он остановился и ткнул себе за спину:

— Там! Там! Все наружу, разрезан, — повторял он, раскачиваясь, словно безумец.

У забора в луже крови лежал Милан.

Дальнейшее Моисей помнил как во сне.

Черные крылья дракона, закрывавшие тело от любопытных глаз, белое лицо Валерия Михайловича, такое белое, словно его кровь сейчас впитывала мокрая от вечерней мороси земля. Хриплый голос Петра Сергеевича: «Жив еще, довезем — в Лагинске хороший хирург гостит». И Илюхин: «Довезу, кладите на доску». Колино: «Его нельзя трясти, я в кузове, держать буду». И чье-то: «И мы».

И мы.

Моисей осознал себя в черноте кузова, он держал край доски, упершись в жесткий бок машины, напротив него стоял мокрый от усилий Петр Сергеевич. Машина шла плавно и медленно. Милана видно не было, только кусок ткани и черное пятно на ней.

Спи, убаюкан пеньем херувимов. Городу нужен новый охотник.


End file.
